New Beginnings
by Lotusja
Summary: After killing Angel, Buffy runs away to Los Angeles and find more than she bargain for.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White ** **Wolf** **or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg 13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

**Authors Note: **Story takes place six month after Archon death in Kindred. Although the show ended in 1996-97, the story takes place in 2004-05. Post Anne. So there will be no Dawn and Anya or Angel and Spike. After Kendra died, Faith was called and she was the resident slayer on the Hellmouth. She had Giles as Watcher and the Scoobies as friend. She lives with Joyce as her foster daughter. **1. Joyce** died of Brain tumor**. 2. Xander** died on the job, where a building he was working Construction collapse. **3. Willow **died on patrol, after been bitten by a vampire, later she was staked by**4. Giles**, who could not handle it, went home and shot himself. **5. Faith** grieved by her watcher and friends dying rushed a vampire nests. She killed 15, before she died. **6. Oz **turned feral and attacked a building full of school children and later a demon bounty hunter killed him. **7. Cordelia** left town after graduation, going to the big city, where she died of drug overdose. There is a new Slayer on the Hellmouth with Wesley as her Watcher.

**AN: **Buffy is 29 yrs old in this story, but look a least 23.

New Beginnings

By

Lotusja

Prologue

Sheer black terror swept through her. She was scared; she never thought she would be this scared. Several hours had passed since she had waken and found herself in the middle of the ocean. Time seemed to stand still as a deep silence surrounded her. The only thing she heard was the pounding of her heart and the chattering of her teeth. . She could no longer feel her hands and feet. She limply hanged onto a piece of flotsam; as the cold waves continued to batter her numb body.

She coughed deeply, spitting out salt water, sagging weakly against the piece of driftwood. Cold, wet darkness trapped her, bringing panic. Ice spread through her. She was starving for air. She was dying. She had fought demons and master vampires. She knew that slayers died young, but this was ridiculous. She thought she would at least have died fighting monsters, not in a watery grave.

A bright light suddenly flashed, blinding her. She gasped; blinked rapidly as salt-water stung her eyes. The calm blue water start churning, then all of a sudden, the heavens opened up. It had been raining on and off since she had entered the water, but what had started as slight winds and small drops of water, was now a huge down pour of heavy rains with angry winds that caused the ocean waters to surge up and down, tossing her like a buoy.

Weariness enveloped her, she felt empty and drained. She continued to grip the bobbing driftwood, as it bounced back and forth, making her empty stomach heaved. "Oh my God," she cried out, her stomach knotted, as the ocean started rotating like a slow moving whirlpool, sucking her and the debris to its center, choking her. Fierce waves crashed over her head, taking consciousness with it.

She lay on the bed as still as death, her only movement was a jerky movement behind her eyelids. It has been a couple of days since her rescue from the sea. Her injuries were not extensive, but she had not woken up.

Suddenly she jerked upright with a scream. She froze, mind and body benumbed. Her hazel eyes opened wide, searching her surroundings. A warning vibrated throughout her body. Everything was dark. Her senses opened and told her, what her eyes couldn't see.

Vampire!

She jumped swiftly out of the bed but her weak knees gave away. She grabbed helplessly at the bedposts, searching for a weapon, anything, that could combat the monster that she could not see, but sensed. She was poised for flight.

A tall, dark figure stepped from the shadows.

She gasped; panting with terror as she slowly crawled backwards, using her hands as a guide.

"I am not going to hurt you," said a deep, accented voice.

Her heart jolted, her pulse pounded and she shivered slightly, as the voice, deep and sensual, sending a ripple of awareness through her. Her eyes strained to see in the darkened room.

"Yeah right, that's what all vampires say," she retorted, her voice heavy with sarcasm. The little crawl across the floor was tiring. However, if she should die, she was not going to show any weakness in front of this creature.

"Vampire? Why do you think that I am a vampire?" he asked curiously, his voice a velvet soft murmur, as he moved towards her.

Then, suddenly, what seems to be thousands of candles blaze to life, to illuminate the room.

She blinked rapidly, the light blinding her for a few seconds. "Are you kidding? I am a slayer, I can smell a vampire a mi…," she said, her voice trailing off into silence.

For the first time, she saw the man, the vampire in the room. She stared wordlessly. He was tall, elegant looking with gelled black hair with a pronounced widow's peak that gleamed in the lights, dark eyes and thick eyebrows, a strong aquiline nose and sensuous lips. He was devastatingly handsome. She felt the power that coiled within him as he walked towards the bed with a cat like grace, to stopping in front of her.

_Yum, What a hottie, _she thought, but that thought was quickly banished from her mind.

"A Slayer?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Mmm, I have not seen a slayer for over fifty years. In addition, we prefer to be called Kindred, not vampires," he said, standing over her, his hands on his hips.

"Stay where you are," she said, uncertainty made her voice harsh and demanding as she used the bed as a lever to prop herself up. She was weak as a kitten. A wave of apprehension swept through her. She didn't want to give this strange vampire any advantage, so she used the bed as cover to hide her weakness.

"I won't hurt you," he spoke in an odd yet gentle tone.

"Hurt me," she said disparagingly, trying not to show her confusion. "I am the Slayer, you can't hurt me," she said, throwing an awkward punch at the man's shoulder. Oh, God I am so weak. She shuddered inwardly at the thought. However, she misjudged her strength and balance and he caught her easily in his arms. The moment he touched her there an electric current running from his arms to hers.

"My name is Julian Luna and I will not hurt you." _Wow, what was that? I never felt that before, _he thought with quick intake of breath.

With color staining her cheeks, she said. "Let go of me." Cursing her weakness, she struggled to get out of his arms. When she got stronger, he was so going to get it. A quick and disturbing thought came to her mind, she gasped softly. He should have attacked her already. Where is his grr face? She found him vaguely disturbing. Every thing was out of control. First, her head had several little men using jackhammers in it; secondly, her body felt like a train had hit her.

"Be quiet, little one," Julian ordered, his voice a deep rumble, soothing her sore head. "You are too weak, you might hurt yourself."

"I said let go," Buffy said, still struggling, not willing to show any weakness.

"Okay, have it your way," Julian said, his mouth twitching with amusement. He let Buffy drop from his arms.

"Ahhhh," Buffy cried, as she felled and bounced on the large mahogany bed. "You are so going to get it," she said glaring, her heart beating abnormally fast. For a minute there, she felt weightless. Now a heavy feeling was rising up in her again. A wave of apprehension swept through her. Where was she? Buffy eyes wondered looking around the room, counting the exits. She doesn't recognize the room. The last thing she remembered was… she shivered, with recollection.

"If you say so," Julian said, looking at her curiously. She was a petite and slender woman, almost emaciated. Several scars marred her arm, which seemed to hide strong muscles. Her face was pale and delicate looking, with bloodshot hazel eyes. Her cheek was hollow, and her blond colored hair tangled around delicate shoulders and her plum lips with set in mutinous frown. For the first time in six months, he was feeling something different from apathy in his life. "Now who are you?" he asked, his eyebrows rose inquiringly.

"You Vamp, me Slayer," she said sarcastically.

"Don't be facetious, I just asked a simple question. If you are the slayer, you know you should have asked permission to enter my city."

"What!" Buffy was so astonished, that she almost dropped off the bed. She quickly caught herself. Where am I? Her mind was spinning with bewilderment.

"Yes permission. You needed permission to enter my city, girl. Didn't your watcher tell you this?" Julian said, looking down at her with curious eyes.

Her voice broke. "My watcher is dead. And I don't need anyone's permission. I can go wherever I want, whenever I want," she said tossing her hair across her shoulders in a gesture of defiance.

Julian's eyebrows shot up. He loved her spark. "I am sorry about your watcher," he said, a gentle softness in his voice. "But I am the Prince of this city; a Slayer needs **_my_ **permission to enter the city. Most slayers resides on the Hellmouth," he said puzzled. "So what are you doing here, little one?"

The weakness and pain, which she was trying to hide, erupted from Buffy. She was in a strange place, with a strange vampire. Heaviness seems to settle in her chest. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She pressed her hand convulsively over her face. Since becoming a slayer, she had to be brave, hiding her vulnerable side. No one had seen the pain and despair she tried to hide. She had to be strong for her mother when she had divorced, be a strong slayer for Giles and even a stronger friend to Willow and Xander, no matter how she was dying inside. Her lips quivered her eyes watered and huge sobs of grief welled up in her. Julian couldn't abide tears, especially from someone as lovely as this Slayer. He sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms, letting her grieve.

"Shh, Shhh, It's alright, let it out. It's alright," Julian said, smoothing her hair.

Grief and despair tore at her heart, Buffy sobbed louder.

Julian looked at the girl in his arms. Not a girl, he thought, his gaze traveling over her. But a woman. She looked at him out of pain-filled, luminous hazel eyes. She cannot be the slayer. Slayers suppose to be giants or at least bigger than a mite.

Two days ago, he had rescued her from a watery grave. When he saw her, soaking wet and half-dead from the pounding of the sea, he knew there and then, she was important to his survival. He does not know how, but he just knew.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All charactersfrom BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg 13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please ask and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

quote was taken from Kindred Website.

Chapter 1 

**The Slayer**

Flashback

_**Two days ago…**_

_Six months had passed since Archon's murder. No matter that it was murder technically it was Kindred justice. Since then, everyone had been on his or her best behavior. Julian still does not trust the Brujah clan even though they have a new leader. Even Frank, whom Julian has counted on to stir things up, has been on his best behavior. _

_Everyone is keeping their distance. Then, there is Caitlin who does not remember what she and Julian have shared. As Prince, Julian had to protect the masquerade. Even if he had to give up someone, he loved. He had Caitlin transferred to another state to work at in a larger more prestigious newspaper office. Julian could not live with the knowledge that she was here in his city and he could not touch her. _

_He was tired. It was one o' clock in the morning. He felt stifled. He needed to get out of the house. Everyone was treating him as if he was fragile. He was definitely getting tired of it. He did not have any peace. Every few minutes, someone would ask if he was okay, or if he wanted something to eat or drink. They hovered constantly, even Daedalus, who was the most stoic of any person he knew. _

_Arghhh, I need a break, he thought as weariness enveloped him._

_He quickly walked to the front door, looking behind him. However, he did not see anyone. He got into his car and drove through the gates. _

_Sweet freedom, he sighed as he breathes in the night air. _

_Sasha, Julian's niece had happened to glance out of one of the multiple windows in the huge mansion and saw her uncle driving through the gate. "Cash?"_

"_Mmm," said Sasha's boyfriend and her Uncle Julian's bodyguard. _

"_Which guard is with Uncle Julian?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" said Cash who was lounging on a sofa reading a magazine._

"_He just drove through the gate."_

"_Shit! Are you sure?" he said springing up to look out the window, just in time to see a car's headlights rounding a corner. "Shit, Shit. How many times do I have to tell him not leave the house without a guard," Cash said, running towards the open door and down the large staircase, his mouth set in annoyance._

_Upstairs, Sasha drew the curtains, looked around the room and sighed. There goes my evening, she thought, disappointed._

_Cash and several Gangrel guards went into separate cars in the hopes of catching up with Julian, but they never did._

_Meanwhile, Julian had found himself at the beach. He stood staring out at the ocean waves. He was feeling introspective. When his wife Evelyn had died, he had lost hope, and then Archon embraced him. Archon became not only his Primogen and sire, but also his mentor and friend for several years. Then Alexandra came into his life. With her, he also had hope. Now, they are both gone. He wanted to stay until sunrise and let the sun take him, because the body had been dead for several years, and all that was left was his heart and soul. Now those are dead too. Maybe he should walk in the sea and let it carry him away. That would end it all._

_Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Someone or something was floating in the ocean. This is a tourist town and debris were constantly been thrown in the ocean. It was a moonless night and although his vision was perfect, something made him hesitated. He looked around him, but the beach was deserted. It had rained earlier in the day, and everyone seems had disappeared. He was not a callous person, but he did not want to deal with some mortal and their problems. But he couldn't let someone died, because he doesn't wanted to be involved. He peered intently at the water; someone was definitely in the water. He dove in after quickly shed his jacket and shoes, swimming towards the submerging figure in the water._

_It was a woman. She was unconscious and she whimpered as he gathered her up into his arms._

"_I got you," Julian said, his voice as a soft burr, as he lifts the waterlogged body into his arms. She was just a little thing. "You are safe," he said softly, walking towards his car. He quickly retrieved a blanket from the trunk of the car and wrapped her into it, gently putting her in the back seat._

_It was a twenty-minute drive to his home. Every few minutes, he looked back at the woman, who continued to whimper and make noises. "Shh, you are safe," he said, making his voice as soothing as possible as he took out his cell phone to call Cash._

"_Julian, where are you? How many times do I have to tell you to let someone know where you are going to be?" Cash ripped out the words impatiently._

"_Cash?" Julian asked, looking at the phone in his hand._

"_You could be dead, lying in a ditch somewhere," Cash insisted._

"_Cash!" he said firmly._

"_Do you know how long, we've been looking for you and trying to call you?" said Cash, with returning impatience. "Why don't you keep you cell phone on?"_

"_Cash, shut up!" Julian said, frustration sounded in his voice._

"_Yes, my Prince," he said, gritting his teeth._

"_I so glad that I got your attention," Julian drawled with distinct mockery. "I will be at the house in few minutes, please send for Daedalus."_

"_I knew it!" Cash said, his eyes tightened in resignation. "Where are you hurt? How bad is it?"_

"_Calm down. It is not for me. It is my passenger," said Julian driving frantically through a red light._

"_Passenger?"_

"_Yes, I found someone on the beach. She is frostbitten, sunburned, maybe dehydrated, and she also has several lacerations on her body."_

"_A mortal? Cash asked startled. "Why don't you drop her at the hospital? It's on your way," Cash questioned._

"_No!" Julian shouted. His hands tightened reflexively on the steering wheel. "No," he said, this time calmly. "I am driving through the gates now. Meet me at the door," he said hanging up. Following his instinct, he knew she was going to be important. _

_Cash hurriedly ran through the front door, as Julian's car droved through the gate. A human, what was Julian doing with a human? He was confused, baffled._

_Julian got out of the car and tenderly cradled Buffy in his arms. _

"_Here," said Cash, coming forward to relieve Julian of his burden. _

"_I got her," Julian said, ignoring Cash outstretch arms. "Is everything in readiness?" _

"_Yes, we prepared a room and Daedalus is waiting for you._

"_Good," Julian said, striding forward into the house. _

_Daedulus stood at the top of the stairs, stoically waiting for the guest. No one looking at him would notice that he was feeling apprehensive. He would be attending a human; the thought tore at his insides. He did not like to be in their presence, especially once they got a glimpse of his face. Daedalus is Nosferatu. He had a baldhead with protruding forehead and slanting gray eyes. He rather be in his basement lair working on his art, safe and happy, than to be attending a mortal. Reluctantly, he followed, Julian and Cash into a large bedroom, one of several guest rooms, his movements stiff and awkward. After a few minutes working on the patient, he said, "She will heal and she will also need a lot of liquid and some rest. That is all I can do for this moment." He bowed slightly to his Prince and walk quickly to the door, thanking providence the woman did not awaken. _

_After Daedalus had left the room, Cash who had stood in the background watching Daedalus work creped closer to the bed. Looking at the soaking wet, blonde haired girl, he asked. "Who is she?"_

"_I don't know," said Julian, crossing over to sit in the chair by the bed. He grabbed a large white towel warmed in the microwave and wrapped it around the girl's head. "Wake up little one," he said his voice a husky whisper. She made a movement dislodging the heated towel from her head. Faint, occasional shivers racked her body. He murmured soothingly, rubbing another warm towel on her cold flesh. _

_For the next two days, Julian watched her breathe, never leaving her side. He was there to soothe, when she have nightmares. In those nightmares, she seemed to be searching for several people, but two names seemed to crop up, Angel and Mom, He made a mental note to ask her, when she woke up who this Angel was. He also nagged Daedalus about her not waking up, but Daedalus put up with the questions, because he saw that finally Julian was alive again. _

_**Two days later…**_

Now she was a wake and crying in his arms.

Tears glistened on her pale cheek, Buffy stirred in Julian's arms.

She stiffened, momentarily abashed. "I can't believe I did that," she said, pushing Julian away. She didn't like the afterness, it made her feel oogy. Here she didn't know anything about this man, this vampire and she was crying into his arm. She was still wondering why he didn't kill her, not that she wanted to die, but she wanted to know where she stood. Maybe he was like Angel, before the old Angelus debacle, a vampire with a soul. She opened her mouth to ask him, but he beat her to the punch.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Julian asked, moving to sit in a chair once again. "After crying in my arms, I deserve at least that much."

Buffy, in a fit of childish pique wanted to put out her tongue at him. It was weird, but she felt comfortable with him. She felt an affection coming from him, but her first instinct as the Slayer was not to trust him. However, the longer she was around Julian, the more she wanted to tell him her secrets. But he was so disturbing to her in every way and she was tired of running.

She hugged her knees to her, with her head bowed, her body slump with despair. A hot tear rolled down her cheek and her throat seemed to close up, but she got the courage to tell him. She told Julian how at age fifteen, she was called to be a slayer. How disbelieving she was, when she had found out about vampires and other creatures of the night. How she could not explain to her friends and family, this great secret and burden she had. How when she went to the Hellmouth, she met a wonderful group of people who understood her. She told him what had happened to her on her seventeen birthday, how she felt responsible for all the destruction Angelus had created, because she couldn't killed him. Then she told him about how each of them died, because she wasn't there to save them, her Mother, Willow, Xander, Giles, Oz, Cordelia, Faith. She told Julian how she had lost the last ten years of her life and she tried to kill her self, by putting her self in every possible dangerous position.

"But I knew I wanted to live when the car I was driving crashed into the San Francisco bay," Buffy concluded, her voice fragile and shaking.

He realized then how much she must have had to grow up in the last few years. Buffy was an old soul trapped in such a younger body, with secrets and fears hidden deep inside her. He knew there was something special about her from the beginning. His heart swelled with a feeling he had thought had died when Caitlyn left.

"Buffy," Julian said, looking in her luminous eyes. "It is not your fault these things happened. I have been around a long time. I know this to be true. Fate determined the path each of us takes. Your path is to be here. There is something greater in store for you. If it was not so, then you would have died in Sunnydale or in that car crash."

"Do you think so?" Buffy asked lip quivery slightly, the tenderness in his expression amazed her. Oh God, I am turning into a leaking faucet.

"Yes," Julian said positively. "Now dry those eyes."

"Okay," she said sniffling slightly. "I know you are a vampire, but you seem different from the ones I know. How are you different?"

"What is different between me and the vampires you have met in Sunnydale? Number one, we do not kill our prey in order to feed. We have rules. Second, we do not harm mortals. Any one caught breaking the masquerade will be severely dealt with," Julian said matter-of-factly.

"Well, the vampires **_I've_** met so far never have such high self-esteem," Buffy remarked dryly.

"Those are remnants Buffy, hybrids of the Nosferatu, they only lived on the Hellmouth.

"What!" intense astonishment touched her pale face.

"They are remnants, they only lived on the Hellmouth," Julian repeated, an easy smile played at the corners of his mouth. Her reaction seemed to amuse him.

Then a shock of discovery hit Buffy full force. She had been given a brand new start. Everyone and everything she knew has gone. Why not a complete start? No one knows that she was alive. She thought about that for a while. Yes this might work. "I am destiny free. I am no longer named Buffy," she spoke with quiet, but desperate, firmness. "My new name is Elisabeth Winters. Buffy Summers no longer exist. She died twelve years ago in hell."

"Okay, Elisabeth it is," said Julian, his voice was carefully colored in neutral shades. However, from what he had discerned by the look he had seen in her eyes, he knew she had made up her mind. "Elisabeth is quite a mouthful, how about if I called you Liz," he said, watching her wearily.

"Liz!' Buffy squeaked her voice rose in surprise. "No! Definitely not." It's bad enough to be named Buffy, but to be called Liz, ewww, she shuddering slightly at that disturbing thought. Although the name Buffy had grew on her, it was what her mom named her. But it is time to put away childish things. When I was a girl, my name was Buffy, now I am a woman, my name will be Elisabeth.

"How about Beth?" he asked, searching for a plausible name.

"No, it sounds too much like Buffy," she cried, dismay.

"There are not a lot of choices to choose from. How about Elisa or Eliza?" his tone held a note of impatience.

"I don't like either one," Buffy said stubbornly.

"Well, it has to be one or the other," said Julian exasperated.

"I don't like it," Buffy said with a pout.

"You are the one that chose Elisabeth," said Julian, gritting his teeth, fed up with her. She was a most infuriating little bit of baggage. Any man that gets her gets trouble. Maybe I need a little bit a trouble in my life, he mused, raking his eyes, boldly over her. With some food in her, she will be in fighting form.

"I know!" a cry of relief broke from her lips. "How about Lissa?

"Lissa Winters," Julian mused, in a grudging voice. "It might work."

"Might? It will work," Buffy said with dazzling determination. "My name is Elisabeth Anne Winters, but you can call me Lissa." Nervously running her fingers through her hair, she said in a rush, "I wanna thank you, for holding me, when I went all angsty."

"It was my pleasure," he said, making a dismissing gesture.

"I just wanted to thank you," she mumbles, turning her face away from him.

Julian walked over to the bed and put his hand under chin, turning her toward him. "It was my pleasure," he said with quiet emphasis. Moving back to the chair, he said. "Okay Lissa, as I was saying, before you interrupted me," Julian said, making light of the situation. With her confidence spiraled upward, Buffy put out her tongue at him. Julian just rolled his eyes; a faint light twinkled in their depths. "As Kindred, we tried to be useful members of society. We work for a living and pay our taxes.

"So you all are a bunch of nice citizens," Lissa said softly, mockingly. "Did you win the humanitarian award?"

"Two years ago," he said, the beginning of a smile tipped the corners of his mouth. "But do not get me wrong it took us many years to evolve."

"Did you really win that award?" she asked, caught off guard.

"I did."

"How was it?" She regarded him with curiosity.

"It was great," said Julian, remembering the pride and satisfaction he had felt when he received the award. The Kindred had come a long way, but they still had a ways to go. "The Kindred were once savages, merciless killers who hunted humans at night, gorging on their blood. We had to leave behind what we were, no longer beasts. However, it is a constant battle we must fight each day against our primitive instincts."

"So what you are trying to tell me, is that you are not too far from the… What did call them?" Buffy said sounding a little puzzled. "Ah yes, remnants."

"Yes in 5000 years, we still have not reached that place the we need to," Julian said sadly.

"In keeping with the masquerade, don't these remnants live anywhere but the Hellmouth? I know they do, because I have been killing them since I came to San Francisco."

"Yes they do, they lived everywhere. We have demons and were-animals all over the world. However, not just the Kindred are in the masquerade, but they are also. They tried to blend in. Plus, just like your Sunnydale, people see what they wanted to see. Maybe there will come a time when Kindred can no longer hide."

"In Sunnydale, I only knew one type of vampire, tell me more about your Kindred," she said, scooting up in the bed, no longer looking pale in a white cotton nightgown.

"The first clan to evolve was the Nosferatu, whose primitive form includes fangs, claws, and reptilian eyes. Like those remnants in your Sunnydale.

"I'll never forget them," said Buffy.

"The Nosferatu are ferocious. Do not underestimate them. They once ruled the other clans, who had feared them for their power."

"Do they still rule?"

"No, they tend to stay below ground. About a thousand years ago, the Nosferatu allowed the Ventrue, to live above ground and to become bankers and politicians so that the Nosferatu can maintain power. Once humans and Kindred had coexisted. However, because of our sensitivity to sunlight, they hunted us down and tortured us. Those who feared the Kindred burned us alive and called us monsters. As a result of this persecution, the clans joined together to create the Masquerade, a set of laws punishable by death that are intended to keep the Kindred from being seen as anything other than human. And the Nosferatu are able to live peacefully out of sight of humans below ground. The most important rule of the Masquerade is that Kindred must follow the Laws of Man."

"You told me about the Nosferatu and the Ventrue. Are there any more Kindred in the clan?"

"Yes, there are the Gangrel, who are our foot soldiers, the Toreadors who are born entertainers, and there is the Brujah.

"I cannot believe I am telling you all this," Julian said, his voice rose in surprise. To tell others about the Kindred was to embrace them or kill them. But he never felt any hesitancy telling Buffy, no Lissa, about the clans. Maybe because she lived with secrecy all these years, Julian knew he could trust her.

"You needed someone who understands what is like to be different, but not part of the problem," said Buffy, thinking about her own situation. "I know how it is like to be different and how it is not to tell the people who share our world about who we really are because we fear reprisal. So, do you have any powers?" said Buffy abruptly, half-joking.

"We each have different powers, but what we all share is the ability to see a past event by looking into an object," Julian said.

"Can you really can do that?" Buffy asked intrigued. The vampires she had known didn't have any type of magic. The only thing she would consider magic was to hide their true face. That is type of magic isn't it?

"Yes," Julian said nodding, sounding a little bit abashed. "We also have the ability to enthrall people."

"Really, like Dracula?" asked Buffy.

"Yes, like Dracula," Julian nodded.

"Does he exits?"

"Dracula?"

"Sort of. We created Dracula from the imagination of Kindred using bits and pieces of each Kindred clan. We do not actually live in the basement and in coffins. The author of the story was a Kindred. We decided to put a story out there so that humans do not bother us. Garlic and holy water do not do any thing to us. If you stake us, we don't go poof."

"You don't," asked Buffy puzzled. "What happened to the bodies?"

"We have to burn the bodies. That is one way to kill us. We can be out in sunlight if we feed. We can shape shift by using the fowl of the air and beast of the earth. We are one with nature. The other difference between you and I is that I drink blood," Julian said, ending on a whisper. He did not want to turn her off.

"I wish I had magic powers, maybe I could have saved them," Buffy said, with a stab of guilt, thinking about her missing colleagues.

"I will introduce you to my niece, Sasha," Julian said lightly, trying to get Buffy off that dark path, her mind had wondered.

"Do you think she will like me," Buffy asked, putting the negative thought aside. Then she thought of sometime else and the thought tore at her insides. She was once the most popular girl in school, now that has change. She doesn't know how to cultivate friendships anymore and if she learn anything being the Slayer, is that popularity can fade and the only thing that mattered was being alive.

"Of course, you'll get along great," Julian said, with such an air of confidence that Buffy had to believe him.

"When will we meet?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, when you get some more rest," said Julian, getting up to tug the sheet up to Buffy's chin.

"But I am not tired," Buffy protested, with a pout.

"Yes you are," Julian counted. "You had been in an accident and your body needs rest to recuperate."

"But I have been in bed all daaay," she said on a yawn.

"See, what I have told you."

"Don't be a party pooper," said Buffy, eyelids starting to close. _Wow, I am feeling a definite sparkage here._

"Get some rest, little one. I am right here," said Julian, sitting back in the chair, he had spent the last forty-eight hours in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual…**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg 13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 2 Meeting Buffy 

A short time later in the his bedroom, Julian Luna sat an armchair over looking a huge garden, brooding on the meeting he had with Buffy Summers, now named Lissa Winters. It was unexpected, but intriguing. Listeningto her story, had struck a cord in him. One look from those luminous hazel eyes and he was putty. As a Slayer she was formidable, but fear was not the response she had elicited in him. Even vulnerable, weak, she had aroused all his senses. Did he need the sort of complication she would bring, he asked him self. His heart shouted a resounding yes.

A couple of days later, a chauffer driven car drove thru the mansion gates. Shading her eyes against the harsh morning sun, Lillie Langtry slipped on a pair of sunglasses as she exited the car. Lillie, who was Julian's sometimes girlfriend and head of the Toreador's Clan, entered the mansion. She was loaded down with shopping bags. For the last couple of weeks she had been in Los Angeles, recruiting singers for her nightclub "the Haven."

She paused to nod hello to the butler, who had opened the door, who then unburdened her of her packages. Hearing footsteps thundering down the staircase, she frowned slightly. She looked up to see Sasha running down the steps. With an affected smile, she asked. "Where's Julian?" as Sasha drew near.

Julian and Lillie once shared a great love. But years passed and other people came between them and to complicated matters, they now shared the same home. Sometimes petty jealousies interfered with their friendship. Because they were once lovers, Lillie sometimes thought she had control over Julian. She was a very beautiful woman. She was a tall, lissome, auburn haired woman with high cheekbones, pale white skin, which were almost translucent and light piercing green eyes.

"With his guest," said Sasha, pausing briefly.

"What guest?" Lillie said, blinking with surprise. Before she had left, Julian hadn't said anything about inviting anyone over.

"Uncle Julian's guest," Sasha said cheekily, just to get Lillie's goat.

"Sasha!" Lillie warned, not willing to tolerate any nonsense.

"Uncle Julian's guest was in an accident and he brought her here to recuperate, " Sasha said quickly.

"Her?" Lillie's voice rose in surprise.

"Yes," Sasha said, giving Lillie a sidelong glance.

"Where are they," Lillie asked, her face pinched tight.

"They are in the in the parlor," said Sasha, gesturing up the stairs.

Lillie nodded, and strode pass her.

On the way to the front door, Sasha paused as she had a disturbing thought. Lillie did not like any female around her Uncle Julian, what if she did something to frighten Lissa away? After meeting Lissa earlier, she knew they would become friends. She sensed a kindred spirit. Then she dismissed that thought, if Lillie was up to any tricks, then her Uncle Julian was there to stop her. And with that happy thought, she walked out the front door keeping to the shadows.

Lillie hesitated for a moment. _Do I want to meet this person_? She shakes her head slightly and continues up the stairs and into the parlor. _Who is this guest? In all the years I knew Julian, he is constantly surprising me. He always_ _was picking up strays._

Inside the parlor, Julian Luna was sitting closely by a young woman of indefinite age. There was a small table between them with chess pieces scattered across the table. They were laughing and talking as they played. Lillie had not seen Julian this happy since Archon's death. A fierce jealousy pierced her and her eyes turned a dark gray, showing the predator within. She gritted her teeth. Smiling tightly, she walked into the room "There you are, darling" she said to Julian, walking over to kiss him on his cheek. At that moment, she seemed to say to Buffy, _"This is my man, keep away."_

However, Buffy, not the type to back away from a challenge, just nodded graciously. _Wow, she is beautiful,_ Buffy thought. _This must be the Lillie I heard so much about. _

"Hello," said Julian, jumping up reflexively, surprised. "Lillie, I did not know you were back."

"Apparently," she said, irked by his surprise. _This is my home. He shouldn't be that surprised to see me_. "Who is this?" she said gesturing to Buffy.

"This is Lissa. Lissa was in an accident several days ago and I invited her to stay here, as long as she needed to recuperate." A tense silence seemed to envelop the room.

"Here!" Lilliesaid, clearly surprised. "Why here? What happened to the hospital? They would have taken better care of her there."

"She had the best of care here," said Julian in a tone of voice that seemed to say, 'don't question me.' Ignoring the outburst, Julian turned to Buffy and introduced her. "Elisabeth Winters meet Lillie Langtry, Lillie Langtry meet Elisabeth Winters."

"Lillie is a friend of mine," he said aside to Buffy.

"Friends, Julian?" said Lillie, eyes blinking with incredulity. "I thought we were more than friends."

"Lillie, you did not greet, Ms. Winters," Julian admonished his tone was coolly disapproving.

Sudden anger lit her eyes. "Miss Winters," she acknowledged, with gritted teeth. "It is a Miss, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Miss," Buffy said, her brow creased with worry. She didn't like the undercurrent, she sensed going on.

"Are you happy now," asked Lillie, giving Julian a hostile stare.

"What?" he asked bewilder, his brows furrowed. "I just asked you to be polite to my guest. What did I do," he asked, turning to Buffy.

"Leave me out of it," she said, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head. _It is just like a man,_ she thought. _Never know when they mess up._ "I am not here to give you any clueage."

"Julian," Lillie began, through stiff lips. "Excuse us, Miss Winters," she said, dragging Julian over to the door.

"No prob…" Buffy said, her voice trailing off, because she was talking to her self. She looked at them and shrugged, playing with the chess pieces. "I'd rather be elsewhere anyway."

With both hands on her hips, Lillie confronts Julian. "Look Julian, what's going on here? Why is she here? Please don't tell me you couldn't have her brought to a hospital,'' Lillie asked, resentment sounding in her voice.

A shadow of annoyance crossed his face. "Look Lillie, I do not need you to question my judgment," said Julian, his voice cold and exact.

"I can't believe you are willing to break the masquerade," she said, irritated by his tone of voice. "Haven't you learned anything from your involvement with Caitlin?" she accused.

"This is not about Caitlin." _How dare she questioned my motives_? "Can't I do a good deed, without you or anyone questioning my loyalty? I would not do anything to break the masquerade. I am the Prince of this city and this is my home, I can invite whomever I please. Now excuse me, I have left my guest long enough," said Julian, pushing Lillie aside and walking back to where Buffy was sitting.

Lillie glared at Buffy. _The interloper. I am not going to let some human come_ _between us._ "It is my house too," Lillie whispered, stalking out of the room. She was so angry she could spit._ How dare he treat her like a second-class citizen? What's up with Julian and blondes? First, there was Alexandra, then Caitlin, now this person Elisabeth Winters. She won't last long. They never do. Then I will have him all to myself._

_Damm, _thought Julian._ Lillie has always been jealous of any woman I have paid attention to. It is hard having an ex living with you. It would be easier and simpler if I could just kick her out. But after living together for thirty years, it would be cruel. Plus, this was her home. Now here is Buffy, Lissa. There is something special about her. Not just being the slayer. I want to get to know her. I should have just brought her to the hospital, but she had looked so helpless and fragile that I had wanted to take care her._

"Are you okay?" asked Buffy, interrupting his thoughts. She had heard what they said. Super hearing. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop. Much. She saw the look that Lillie had given her. That was one person she had to watch carefully.

"Yeah, I am okay," said Julian, girding himself with resolve. He decided to act natural, putting on the charm. "Where was I? Ah, yes, I remember," he said, eyes twinkling. "I was beating you at chess."

"Beating me? Only in your dreams," Buffy retorted, glad to see that he was back to his charming self. "I had you exactly where I wanted you."

"And where was that?" Julian said, smiling slightly.

"Right here," she said, blushing slightly. "Let's get down to business," Buffy said, allowing Julian to sit back down beside her. In a few moves, Buffy had captured his queen. "Checkmate!" She crowed, jumping up and down in glee. "I won, I won."

Julian watched as the woman jumped up and down in carefree abandonment. Her chest was heaving enticingly in the borrowed shirt of Julian's niece Sasha, her long golden hair was gleaming brightly in the room. His stomach muscles tightened and the breath slammed out of his lungs. _God, she is beautiful._

Noticing Julian's preoccupation, Buffy went over to him and asked, "What is it?"

Making an effort, Julian said, "I am happy."

"You don't look happy or sounded happy," Buffy said concerned.

"I am happy," said Julian. "If I wasn't happy, my magic finger would not go walking."

"Your what!" laughed Buffy startled.

"My magic finger," Julian said, smiling. Her laughter was infectious, but it sounded rusty. How long since she has laughed and how long since I've laughed?

"What does this magic finger do?" Buffy said laughter in her voice.

"This!" he said, pouncing suddenly on the helpless Buffy, tickling her.

"No!" she yelled. "Please stop. Stop! I can't take it anymore," she said, laughing wildly.

Downstairs, the front door crashed open. The butler who was standing behind the door, had to hurry to get out of the way of being crushed. "Where's Julian," Cash demanded.

"The parlor,'' he said, gesturing vaguely upwards.

Cash quickly dashed up the stairs. He needed to see Julian right away. He had some news, and he didn't know how it would affect the Kindred. He paused outside the parlor door, trying to catch his breath, then he proceeded to knock at the door, but there was no response. He turned the doorknob, putting his head around the door, because he could hear laughter inside. It sounded like Julian! But it can't be him. Julian Luna doesn't participate in horseplay. He pushed the door open. What he saw was astonishing. Dignified Julian Luna was on the floor rolling around in laughter with his guest. He cleared his throat several times, trying to get their attention.

"Excuse me, Julian," Cash said looking at the wall and not on the spectacle in front of him. "Boss? Yo, boss." As Julian's bodyguard, Cash was opposite of what a bodyguard should look like. He was small-boned of medium height with spiked straw colored blond hair. He was sporting a five o'clock shadow and he was wearing a faded tight blue denim jeans, with holes at the knee. Black leather jacket and faded gray t -shirt. He also exudes an air of strength that made him a great bodyguard.

Amidst the laughter and fun, Cash's voice caught Julian's attention and the laughter abruptly died in his throat. He swiveled slowly, turning his head towards the door where he saw his bodyguard, Cash.

Now having Julian's attention, Cash said. "Sorry for interrupting, Boss, but it is business."

In a lightening fast motion, Julian got up, hauling Buffy with him. He was no longer the smiling courtier, but a Prince who had the whole city resting on his shoulders.

"Is everything okay," Buffy asked, touching his cheek, the skin cold beneath her fingertips.

He sighed. Regarding Buffy carefully, he lightly fingered a loose tendril of her hair carefully around his fingers. "Everything is fine," he said, smiling down at her.

"Boss," Cash said, his voice held a hint of impatience.

Julian nods and then he let Cash guide him towards the door, where he whispered a few sentences into his ear. The only movement, to show that what Cash had told him was disturbing was the slightly tensing of his jaw; Julian nodded in dismissal, to Cash. He turned to Buffy, who was picking up fallen chess pieces. "I am sorry, little one, I have to leave. There is some business that I need to take care of," Julian said, drawing Buffy to her feet.

"I know," Buffy said. "I heard. Kindred business."

"Yes," he acknowledged. "I am sorry that we cannot continue our game."

"That's okay," said Buffy smiling slightly. "Maybe next time you might actually win a game."

"Brat," he said, smiling fondly down at her. "Sasha will be here to keep you company and then she will take you shopping. You cannot continue to wear someone else's clothes."

"Shopping. Yeah!" she said, in enthusiasm.

"Will you be alright?" asked Julian walking towards the door. He paused, turning to look at her.

"I am fine. Go already," said Buffy, dismissing him. Her mind was already on the beautiful clothes she was going to buy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginning

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** PG13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 3 

_**The Conclave**_

**Club Haven**

In the back room of Lillie's Haven sat several people at an oval table. The Haven was a club/restaurant owned by the Toreadors clan. For several years, the head of each clan, would meet at the Prince's home, but after a botched assassination, they decided to meet on neutral ground. And that was Lillie's Haven. Julian called the Conclave _(where the heads of each clan get together to decided the fate of each member in their city)_ to order. There was Julian, who was representing the Ventrue Clan, Daedulus, the Nosferatu, Cameron, the Brujah Clan, Lillie, the Toreadors and Cash, the Gangrel's. "I have some disturbing news. The Gangrels found out some information that will affect us all," Julian said, looking at each member of the conclave.

"Is this about your guest? I knew, she would make you break the masquerade," said Lillie spitefully.

"No," Julian retorted. "This is not about my guest," he said, glaring at her. He was fed up with her little digs against Lissa.

"What guest? And what does that have to do with the masquerade?" asked Cameron, always eager to see the other clans at each other's throats.

"My guest has nothing to do with why we are here," Julian growled the words between clenched teeth.

Everyone was a taken aback at the usually calm Prince, as a tense silence enveloped the room.

Breaking the tension, Daedalus said to Lillie, his voice calm and his gaze steady "You are jealous, because you are no longer in the Prince's affections. The prince's guest is not a threat to you and less you are a threat to her."

"I am not threatened by a human," Lillie retorted, annoyed at the transparency of her feelings.

"If you say so," Daedulus said, in a deep tone. Daedulus who had help save Buffy, even spent time in her presence and knew what she was. A slayer. He hadn't lived for over five hundred years not to recognize the hunter and killer of his kind. He and Julian had talked about the slayer role in his life and he was satisfied that Julian knew what he was doing. At least for now.

"Look," said Julian, his voice resigned. "I am not looking to replace anyone," he lied. "What I am here for, concerns the Kindred, it has nothing whatsoever to do with the guest at my home." _Julian was a little bit uncomfortable with fact he had just lied. Although he had left Lissa comfortably situated with Sasha, all he could think about was her, what she was doing, where she was at this moment. The harder he tried_ _to ignore the fact, that she was becoming more important to him each day, the more it became more apparent. He knew she could take care of herself, with her being the slayer and all that. That's another thing. Lissa was a Slayer and Slayers have this primal instinct to hunt. What shall he do, when her instinct kicks in and she starts hunting us all?_

"If you can't control your women, then you shouldn't be Prince,'' said Cameron, interrupting Julian's thought.

Julian just gave him a speaking glance. "As I was saying, what the Gangrel's found out will affect us all. Not just Ventrue, but all Kindred. Let the Gangrel tell it. Cash?"

Cash cleared his throat and lean forward in his chair. "I was at Sully's when I heard two men talking," he said, looking them in the eye.

Flashback

**Sully's Bar.**

_Cash, the young leader for the Gangrels, and a young tough crowd of street kids were hanging out with a couple of men from his clan in front of Sully's liquor store. Sully's was the local hangout for the Gangrels, not because they are alcoholics, but because one of theirs owned the bar. They were talking trash, boasting who was the better bike rider. Something or someone caught Cash's attention. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was a tone or an inflection in this person's voice, but what ever it was, his instinct told him to listen. "Shh," he said to his comrades. However, the noise was at maximum level. "Guys, shut up for a second," he asked. But the conversation seemed to grow louder. "Shut Up!" he yelled, now infuriated. Astonished, the group turned to look at him. "Sorry, guys," he apologized. "But shut up for a second, 'Kay?" he said nodding his head and moving towards the slight sound he had heard earlier._

"…_**do** you think it'll work?" a male voice said. _

"_Yes, it will work. We found a Gangrel to test it out on," said the second voice, sounding shaky and scared._

"_How long is it's effect?" the first man asked._

"_M-maybe permanent. We-we really don't know how it will affect the Kindred as yet. We need to do more tests." _

"_You better pray that it works," said the first voice, harshly. "Is it contagious?" he asked, sounding only mildly curious._

"_Not for humans, but as Kindred, you have to be careful to use gloves. C-Can I ask a question."_

"_Go ahead," the first voice said impatiently. _

"_I thought as Kindred, you would want to hide who you are, but what you are doing might draw attention to yourselves."_

"_Well yes, but I believe we can contain this. If we wipe out the Prince and all leading heads, then San Francisco will be mine for taking. I wanted to be Prince. And this way, I don't have to fight for it. It will be handed down to me on a silver platter," the voice said, laughing menacingly. _

_Then the voices faded away._

End Flashback

"Who were those men?'" asked Lillie, regarding Cash with somber curiosity.

"Have you met them before?" demanded Cameron, his voice held a rasp of excitement.

"What are they planning?" asked Daedalus, his expression serious.

"Whoa, one at a time," said Cash, putting his hand up to stop them. "First of all, I never actually saw the men, I only heard them. But I know one was Kindred and the other was human."

"How?" demanded Daedalus, speaking with cool authority.

His response held a note of impatience. "By the thing they said," Cash admitted.

"So you don't actually know if something is going to happen," Cameron drawled with distinct mockery.

"Well….." Cash stammered in bewilderment. _What just happened? I was confident and but in a few minutes, they make me feel like a callow youth, by second-guessing my self. I can't let them do that to me. I am head of my own clan._

"You might be wasting our time with a phantom story," Cameron said, coolly. "You know how these Gangrel are," he said to the room at large.

With a muscle flicking angrily in his jaw, Cash gave Cameron a brutal and unfriendly stare. "Look," he said. "I heard what I heard. It is up to the conclave to decide if it has any meaning," getting up from his chair, and moving away from the table.

"So, this is what you know. Unknown persons are working together. To do what?" asked Cameron, regarding him with impassive coldness. He didn't care what a Gangrel thought. What he cared about was how the information was going to affect him and the Brujah.

Cash opened is mouth to defend him self.

"That is enough," said Julian, ripping out the words impatiently. _Sometimes he was tired with being the Prince. He had to put up with too much bickering. But it seemed that is what the job entails. How did Archon survived all those years?_ "We have to keep an eye open. Remember we must protect the masquerade at all costs."

Lillie snorted upon hearing that.

Ignoring her, Julian continued. "I am concerned about the human Cash overheard talking. I will check with Frank Kohanek and see what he has to say."

"Yes, go ask your pet human, about this," said Cameron snidely. "He probably knows something about this. I don't know why you let him live, if it was up to me he would be dead already.

"Enough! I am tired of your snide remarks. I am Prince of this city and it is none of your business what I chose to do. If I did not need you and your Brujah right now, I would show you that I am not the weak prince you and your kind purport me to be. You don't want me to come over there and shut your mouth for you," Julian said icily, his eyes turning wolf grey. With a small effort, he turned to Cash. "Have you determined if any of your Gangrel is missing?"

"No, not yet. But I have the word out," said Cash, smiling broadly. He loved seeing a Brujah being put in their place.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned."

"I will check with the Nosferatu," said Daedalus, silently agreeing with how Julian handled Cameron. Since Archon's death, Cameron continued to bait the Prince, knowing that Archon's death was a realistic murder, for the wrong Archon had committed against the Brujah.

"And I will check with the Toreadors, to see if any one knows what's going on," said Lillie quietly. Part of her was afraid of Julian; he was his clan's enforcer for several years, before Archon stepped down and made him Prince. And the other part was turn on. A delicious shuddered ran through her. She so loved a man in charge…

"Discreetly," said Julian. "Remember, we may have one or more Kindred working together on whatever this is."

**Julian's Mansion**

In the meanwhile, across the San Francisco Bay at Julian's mansion, a shadow moved hesitantly into a basement room. The room was dark and filled with shadows. He was scared. He knows that there were no other Kindred in the house, with the except of him, but he was scared never the less. There are several humans in the house, but they cannot detect Kindred. And he knew how to avoid them. But, the idea of being in the Prince's home without them knowing terrified him. However, he had job to do. Several weeks ago, he had receive a map with the layout of the house. Now he was putting it to use. He walked inherently to the wine cellar.

The room was full of all kinds of wine. Dark reds, sweet and tart. Julian Luna was a wine connoisseur. His family for several generations owned a vineyard in the Napa valley. The shadow was a little disconcerted by the volume of wine. But he remembered what he was told. _"Luna kept at least couple of bottles from the first year of his vineyard. Put it in a couple of_ _those."_ He found the correct vintage, but to make sure he would get Luna, he added some of the liquid to the other bottles as well. Who knew if the Prince was going to drink his special wine anytime soon? He didn't notice when some of the liquid splashed on his hand, going through a small hole in the gloves that he was wearing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ratings Change!**

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 4 

_**Lillie's Haven**_

The two men sat at a corner booth. They were opposites in every way. While Julian was urbane and smartly dressed, Frank was sloppy dresser and haggard looking. He was a cop. They were wary adversaries. However, Julian respected Frank's tenacity. Several months ago, Frank found out about the masquerade and the Kindred, while dating Julian's ex-girlfriend Alexandra. When Alexandra died, Frank blamed Julian. But as Prince, Julian's first priority was to protect the masquerade. He tried to save Alexandra, but she did not want protection for herself, only for the last person she had loved, Frank.

After talking for several minutes about inane things, Julian got down to business. He told Frank what he had learned at the Conclave. But Frank said he didn't know anything. He told Julian, that he didn't care if all Kindred were wiped out. Julian then reminded Frank, that whatever is coming might start a war with the humans as well, maybe then Frank would care. Frank promised he would look into it.

Looking around the crowded room, Frank noticed someone walking into the club. "Wow, who's that," he said, pointing to the doorway.

Julian couldn't answer him, because he was speechless. The same electric current that he had felt before now arched through him.

She walked into the room as if she owned it. She carried herself confidently; aware of the appreciated glances she was receiving. She was petite, her body slender with a hint curves with high firm breasts, which seemed a handful. Her smooth skin glowed with pale gold undertones and her honey colored hair tumbled carelessly down her back. She was wearing a dark green handkerchief style halter-top and black leather pants, molded to her like a second skin with matching high-heeled sandal. In all, she was breathtaking…

"Hi," Buffy said breathlessly to Julian, upon reaching his table. She was enjoying the looks she was receiving. It had been along time since she felt sexy, invincible. "Do you like my outfit?" she asked, turning around, so that Frank and Julian could view the back. Her back was bare, with only a butterfly tattoo that was imprinted at the small of her back, disappearing into the seat of her pants.

"Oh, yes," Frank murmured, incredibly turned on. She was stunning.

Julian was stunned. He had not reacted to the mere sight of a woman in a long time. Already he could feel his cock hardening beneath his pants. He liked what he was looking at, yes indeed.

"Introduce me," Frank demanded, nudging the stupefied Julian. He wanted to get to know this beautiful woman.

"Uh," said Julian, coming out of his stupor enough to notice the other man's fascination with Buffy. "Frank Kohanek, meet Elisabeth Winters," said Julian. "Frank is a detective on the San Francisco police department." He wanted Buffy all to himself. No one should see or touch her. He wanted to feel her golden curves against and beneath him, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to keep her locked up.

"I can't believe I would live to see the day that Julian Luna would be speechless," said Frank said, pushing Julian aside to take Buffy's hand in his. "It is nice to meet you, Elisabeth Winters," he said, bending down to drop a kiss on her palm. He laughed silently. Big bad Julian Luna, seems almost bowled over, by a girl

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too," said Buffy, charmed. She liked Julian's friend. Something about him, reminded her of Xander.

"Don't you have things to do?" growled Julian, irate that Frank was touching his woman.

"Au revior, Ms Winters, Luna," Frank nodded and smiled. Thinking, _she must be someone special._

"Call me Lissa," Buffy said to Frank's retreating back.

"Au revior, Lissa," he said, looking back.

"Stay away from him," growled Julian, incense by the friendly banter between Buffy and Frank.

"Why?" Buffy asked curiously, going to sit the table that Frank had just recently left. "He seems like a nice man."

"He hates all Kindred," said Julian, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. Julian was appalled_. He had not been this possessive even with his ex- girlfriends, but he want to throw Buffy down on the ground and ravish her until he was sated._

"Uh, he seems friendly enough. And isn't he your friend."

"Friends?" He asked quizzically. He never thought of Frank as a friend. He is not an enemy, but he wasn't a friend either, more like a friendly adversary. "Yes well, keep away from him," Julian said annoyed.

"Why should I," Buffy retorted. "I am not Kindred."

"Because I said so. Plus you are with one," he said, trying to get his raging libido under control.

First time in months, Buffy felt alive. There was definite sparkage between her and Julian. Normally she wouldn't be with a guy that was so possessive, but it is nice to be taken care of for a change. She felt all brainwashy, not like the Buffinator. She was under a spell. She no longer cared about being the slayer, she was final destiny-free. Shyly, she reached across the table to touch Julian's hand.

Julian watched her, his eyes glowing with an inner passion. Part of her wanted to revel in his gaze the other wanted to hide

Julian swallowed audibly. He wanted to grab her into a secluded area, where he could do what he had been thinking of for the last couple of days. He looked around the crowded room. But it is not politically correct to be seen dragging a woman by the hair. "How did you get here?" he said abruptly.

"Sasha brought me," Buffy said, withdrawing her hands, nervously. She felt like she was on fire, just from the intensity of his gaze. "She thought some celebration would be order, after buying all those wonderful clothes. Wait till you get the bills," Buffy said, her voice shaky and husky.

"You deserve the best," he said, his voice a velvet murmur.

"Thank you,' she said, wetting her suddenly parched lips, and letting her gaze roam familiarly over his face.

"Think nothing of it, it is only money," Julian said, watching that wet pink tongue, that peaked out of her mouth. "Come one, let us get out of here," Julian said abruptly, standing up, using her body as shield to hide his burgeoning hard-on. "Where's Sasha?" he asked, looking down at her, not caring about his niece's whereabouts.

"She's with Cash." Buffy said breathlessly, preceding Julian towards the door, her hips swaying unconsciously to the beat of a song, playing in the background.

Julian's groan was lost in the noise of the club.

Both did not notice Lillie watching them, through the see-thru mirror from the second level.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/ Ratings Change! For sexual situation. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 5

_**The Party**_

Upon reaching the mansion, Julian grabbed Buffy and rushed her into the house and to his room. Throughout the drive, he felt that she had been constantly teasing him just by her presence, winding him up. He could not take it anymore. He felt like a beast that needed to be sated.

Buffy couldn't remember the last few moments at the club. But what she remembered was, as they reached Julian's car, they were all over each other. All she had felt was Julian's hands on her bare skin. The hard strength of his thigh as she sat on it, the feel of his hands under her top, as they made teasing circles on her nipples. And most of all she remembered how he cupped her through her leather pants. How she felt like she was boiling. She had pleaded with Julian to take her, but he had given her biting little kisses to soothe her.

She didn't remember how they had gotten out of the car. All her senses were alive and washed with his scent, a mixture of pine and musk. Buffy did not remember how she had ended with Julian in his bedroom with his thumb and forefinger teasing her nipples through the fabric of her top.

She gasped, arching into him, as his heated mouth warmed her through the cloth. He pushed her shirt up to expose her bare breasts. Her breasts were not large, but a handful with peach colored nipples.

"Mmm, peaches," Julian, murmured. "I am wondering if they taste like them too," he said, bending his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

Buffy moaned and squirmed into his lap, as her butt caressed his penis. Suddenly the strangeness of the situation she was in came to her. "Oh God, what I am doing?" she said, panicking. She hurriedly got off his lap. "This is wrong," she said backing away and rushed from the room_. Oh mi god, I am under some sort of spell. What is the matter with me? He is a vampire, no Kindred. What's the dif? Here I am almost given Julian the happy, by almost going groiny. Haven't I learned from the debacle with Angel? I guess I haven't._

Inside the room, Julian took a deep breath trying to calm his heated body. Everything was going out of control. What just happened? He had not felt this alive since Caitlin. He didn't know if he should risk his heart again.

Buffy stood shaking, behind closed doors. She felt cold. She wrapped her arms around her naked waist, trying to get warm. Her thoughts were in turmoil. Touching Julian felt so right, but it was wrong. Bad Buffy. He seemed so different. He was smart, well educated, sophisticated, plus he treated her like a queen. Tears formed in her eyes. For the first in many months, years, a part of her she had thought dead was alive. He was making her feel. She was so scared, she hadn't felt that way since Angel. She didn't want to feel anything. She liked her life the way it was.

Twelve years had past since she had left Sunnydale. What a misnomer, if shehad every heard one. Sunnyhell was more like it.She went to Sunnydale at age 15 when her parents divorced. Brand new start, said her mother. Yeah right. Her mother never told her that this picturesque little town was the mouth of hell. Literally. She had survived, just barely. She remembered the last time she was in Sunnydale. She remembered it all, the pain and sorrow, how scared she was to be battling Angelus.

Flashback

_It was just another day in Sunnydale, when Buffy woke up earlier that day. If she had known, it would turn out like this, would she have continued to be the slayer or would she have runaway from her destiny. She didn't know. She sat on the bus, tears falling one by one like raindrops down her cheek. She made no effort to hide the pain; someone so young shouldn't have to suffer like that: Being expelled from school, Kendra dead, Willow in the hospital and Giles tortured by Angelus. He probably won't forgive her. To top that off, her mom had kicked her out of the house. She knew at the moment when the sword had struck Angel, not Angelus, she had lost everything, Giles, her friends and her mother. She had nothing left. She was lost. She thought closing out the world would help. _Emotions, who need them?_ No matter how hard she raged, at the fates, at who ever, a coldness seemed to be growing bigger and bigger inside her. She was feeling slightly desperate, trying to stop the awful darkness from surrounding her. She worked jobs just to survive, but she couldn't help but answer to her calling. The Slayer part of her would not give up. Then one day, Lily reentered her life. Lily was once a young idealistic girl who had thought it would be cool to become a vampire, but after seeing what she would become, her eyes had opened quickly._

_After saving Lily, Buffy had a purpose. She could no longer hide what she was, the Slayer. After three months in Los Angeles, she was ready to go home. What she didn't know was, while helping Lily, ten years had passed..._

_Buffy was floundering, in pain, lacking direction. She stayed in Los Angeles for a while, but she didn't have a job or an apartment anymore. She couldn't face the emptiness that was her life. Yes, she slayed vampires and demons, but her heart wasn't in it. 'Did she try to kill her self?' She didn't know. _

_What she remembered of that day was a blur. After what had happened, L.A. was not the place for her. What if she met someone she had known? What could she say, "I was in a hell dimension. Ten years have passed and yes, I am older, but I look young enough to be my own daughter?" She wandered the state for a while, until she found herself in San Francisco, working in a supermarket. She had been there for several months, when the boss came on to her. After repeatedly telling him not to bother her, he ignored her warnings, so she decided to show him. Maybe she shouldn't have used so much force, but after dealing with demons with the strength of ten men, she had over estimated her own strength. And broken his arm. He fired her after that. She could have fought for her job, but it was time to move on. She was driving out of town in this beat up Volkswagen bug, when it suddenly lost control. No one had seen her when her car had gone over the bridge. She was in the water almost a day._

_End Flashback_

Buffy shivered, remembering the coldness. How she had prayed for rescue. She had once again lost everything. Julian had made her feel something more than lust. It was like a fire slowly burning her from the inside, she was no longer cold. Did she want to be consumed by that fire or did she want to continue to be numbed by the cold? That was the question.

Days pass, and Julian was avoiding Buffy, but that was okay, because she was avoiding him too. Earlier that morning, he had put a note under her door inviting her to a dinner party, which held later in the day.

Buffy was dressed to kill. Her body flowed seductively beneath a black satin dress. Her smooth shoulders held up by thin spaghetti straps and on her feet were matching heels made out the same material as her dress. With her golden hair loosed on her shoulders, she was a remarkable sight. The lights on the chandelier reflected the warm honey on her skin, bringing a glow around her.

She walked nervously into the living room. It was a large room with multi windows with dark heavy drapes that hid sun treated glass. The room was furnished with large plush chairs decorated in burgundy. This would be the first time she saw Julian since the incident. She blushed, remembering what she did to him and what he did her. The incident, which was what she decided to, called it. She did not want to dwell on it. Everyone was at the party, including Daedalus, who watched the slayer like a wary chicken watches a hawk.

"Hello," said Buffy to the room at large. Her slayer senses were alive. Her eyes darted around the room, to search out any possible exits and weapons. This was the first time she has been in a room with so many vampires and she was not dusting them. She shook her head, smiling slightly over the irony. She saw Julian across the room, but she didn't want to deal with him at that moment, so she walked to the opposite side.

"Lissa," Sasha called. "Over here. I would like you to meet some friends of mine." Sasha Luna was a beautiful girl with long curly red hair, a heart shape face and large, almond shaped, green eyes. Although Sasha called Julian uncle, she was reallyJulian's great, great grandchild.

Surrounding Sasha was a group of young Gangrel and Brujah. Next to her, keeping watch as always was, Cash. When Cash and Sasha had met, there was an immediate attraction. They liked the same things… but Sasha was Julian's relative and to mess with the Boss's relative was to dig your own grave. So they danced around each other for months, not admitting their feelings for each other. After finally deciding to admit how he felt, Cash's rival clan, the Brujah, made Sasha his enemy by embracing Sasha. They were now in a struggle, each fighting to overcome a century of hatred because of the blood in their veins.

Buffy walked over to meet Sasha and Cash's friends. For a moment, she had felt out place. It was like starting high school all over again, trying to fit in, trying to find the right clique. But, Sasha and Cash made her feel right at home. She did notice the lack of warmth she felt from the Kindred, but that was fine with her. She still had not gotten used to being friends with vampires.

Across the other side of room, Julian took a wine glass from a nearby table. He held it in his hands and called the room to order. Everyone turned towards him. "We are here for this auspicious occasion. Welcoming old friends," nodding to the Brujah Clan. "And new friends," he said nodding towards Buffy.

She smiled.

"Because of this special occasion, I have opened a couple of my prized wines. These wines were one of the first that my family had brewed. Therefore, let's drink to this happy occasion. Cheers," Julian said, drinking.

Everyone followed suit, by taking a sip.

It took a few minutes before the poison took affect. The wine glass dropped out of his hand and landed on the carpeted floor.

Julian fell to the floor and went into convulsions.

The first person to reach him was Cameron.

Cash was teasing Sasha, when he saw Julian had fallen. Thinking that Cameron had something to do it, he shouted at him. "Get away from him!" he said running to his boss's side.

"What is it?" Buffy screamed, also rushing to Julian side, forgetting in that moment, that she was avoiding him.

Julian continued to convulse.

"Julian!" cried Lillie, her anger at him forgotten as she too rushed to his side.

**Buffy's POV**

After finding that note under my door this morning inviting me to attend this party, I was a little bit apprehensive in seeing Julian again, after I had run from him. I wanted to look great, not only for myself, but for him too. I choose this great dress, that Sasha talked me into buying. With the way I was feeling right now, it was perfect.

My nerves vibrated under my skin as I stepped into the living room. I could feel the blood pumping in my veins. Vampires! Oh God, I was surrounded. My first instinct was to stand and fight and my second were to flee. Then I noticed Daedalus was watching me. I know Julian told me he was okay, but he makes me nervous. He looked so much like the demons I had fought in Sunnydale. Who am I to judge a person on the way they looked. Then I saw him. Julian Luna. Oh my God, there he is. He looked great. He looked all 007. All that yummy goodness wrapped in such a wonderful package, I could eat him up with a spoon. Mmm mmm. Then I remember that I was avoiding him.

Across the other side of the room, Sasha was trying to get my attention. I made a detour and went over to where she was. Cash, as always was by her side. He reminded me of Oz and the way he was with Willow. Protective. A brief cloud of grief seemed to pierce me for a moment, but I shook it off. This was a party. With a forced smile, I went up to Sasha and Cash. They introduced me to their friends. If I hadn't heard about the Gangrel and Brujah history, this brief introduction would have clued me in. They were acting like children. I wanted to knock some heads together, but before I could do that, Julian called the room to attention.

Julian's speech was about the wine and about people getting together, but I tuned him out. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Someone handed me a glass of wine but I put it down. When I left Sunnydale, I was 17 and although twelve years as passed since then, I have never gotten into the habit of drinking alcohol. I looked across the room, Julian nodded at me, so I smiled back at him. Then he collapsed. I don't know when I reached him, I seem to have flown. He was having a fit. I tried holding him down, but he was strong. Someone told me to get out the way, but I did not listen, couldn't. If I can save him, I will.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, but no one seems have the answer. I don't want to lose him when he just came into my life. I held him, praying to the Powers That Be, to save him. Not to let him die.

"Please don't die," I whisper, hugging my arms across my waist for comfort, watching him struggle to breathe.

**Lillie POV**

I was talking to Julian, when she walked into the room. How did I know? Because he had stopped listening to me. We were having a conversation and in the middle of it, his attention wandered. How would you feel when you have a gorgeous man and he had stopped paying attention to you? I'll tell you. You would feel like a second-class citizen that's who. What does she have that I don't have, I kept asking my self. We are both women. I am tall with red hair and beautiful white skin. She is short and looked like a child. How old is she? Nineteen. She is a child compared to me. I have lived. When she's gone, who will be there to pick up the pieces? Me. I knew he was ready, since he had stopped seeing Caitlin ByrneMy first instinct was to push, but I decided to give him time. Time to grieve for Archon and for her. But do you see what time does? It messes up everything.

There she is pushing herself onto him. But I will admit she looked great. I knew something had happened between those two. They seemed to be avoiding each other. Julian looked disappointed when she did not come over to greet him. At least I had him to myself for a few moments more.

After Julian gave this wonderful speech about welcoming new friends and old, he collapsed. Then the upstart Lissa Winters came over and wanted to help. Who does she think she is? She is a human. She was in the way. And Cash and Daedalus couldn't help Julian if she was in way, could they? So I told her to get out the way. He means so much to me, I don't want to lose him.

**Julian POV**

I felt her gaze on me when she walked into the room, the electric heat arching between us. She looked wonderful. That was the first thing I thought, when she walked into the room. Lillie was going on and on about something or the other. However, I was keeping an eye on Cameron and his Brujah. I did not put it past them to start something. I had decided to have this party, to have bygones be bygones. I still do not trust the Brujah. However, if I wanted to have peace in my city, I have to show a little bit of faith.

I saw Buffy walked over to a group of young Gangrels and Brujah. I thought I saw a shadow pass over her face. But I guess I was wrong because in the next moment she was smiling. She and I had some unfinished business to attend to. For the last two days, I had given her some space. But not anymore, we were going to have it out finally. She was trying to put up barriers up between us. She's mine and the sooner she knows it the better. I decided to put my speech forward. I did a little bit of song and dance, trying to get it over. I had opened a bottle of my favorite wine, but it must have gone sour, because it tasted like vinegar.

Suddenly I could not breathe. My tongue felt swollen. My brain fuzzy. I could not help my self. I was having a seizure. Distant in the background, I heard Cameron and Cash arguing. Daedalus asked me where it hurts. But I couldn't talk. Buffy, I called out, but it was only in my mind. I couldn't get my mouth to open. Buffy, where are you? Ha there she is, I thought, smelling her distinctive perfume. That was wholly Buffy, vanilla. There was a flash of bright light, then darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters from BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg 13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

**Chapter 6**

**Cyril James Beacham**

In the corner a shadow moved. It was a man. His heart was beating abnormally fast as he watched them worked on Luna. He stood apart from it all. Not wanting to touch or be touch by anyone. Only he knew that the poison Luna drank could also be administered by touch. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with tails and long white gloves. There was not a hint of skin showing except the skin upon his face. And if he could get away with it, his face would be covered up too.

For several months, he had been living in the shadows, watching Luna and his clan. He did not like to live in shadows, but he was comfortable in them. Plus living in shadows had taught him patience. His name was Cyril James Beacham and over the years, he'd several aliases, but ever so often, he dusted off his own name and used it. Cyril James Beacham was a self-made man. He followed the philosophy of Robin Hood, by robbing the rich and giving to the poor. The poor meaning him.

He was 161 years old, but he looked 27, and he exudes a confident and worldly charm that people are constantly drawn to him. He grew up in the streets of London and at a young age, he knew what he wanted and how to achieve it. He was the illegitimate son of an Earl and an actress. At age five, he was abandon by his mother. Through some odd circumstance, he found out that she had been blackmailing the Earl into providing money for his upkeep. However, when the Earl died in a carriage accident she was cut off financially. Because he stopped fulfilling any more purpose, his mother got rid of him.

One day, they went for a carriage ride, and after abandoning him on the street, she drove off, never once looking back. But to the actress regret, her sin came back to haunt her, because Cyril James Beacham, Cyril after her dead brother and James after his father, found her and her latest lover and poisoned them. He was fifteen years old at the time. The authorities never found out who had killed them. They didn't care about a drunkard and a dead whore. As the years passed, Jimmy grew more ruthless. While growing up in the slums of London, fighting for survival, he had found many ways to exploit people.

As a lad, Jimmy would skulk in the alleyways waiting to rob people. He would run errands for a fee and people would pay to collect any information he would chance overhear. No one pays attention to the dirty urchin in the corner. During the years, he grew adept at how to manipulate any situation to his advantage.

One such situation came to mind. One night, while walking to his rooms above a bar, flush with his own success, he met a man, who was very hungry and who did not care that he might break laws, laws that were there to protect him. Nicholas Radley, member of the British peer, had not started out intending to embrace someone that night. What to him was a vagrant, someone who was disposable was instead a cunning and wily fellow, who then saw an opportunity, to be better physically, stronger and long lived. So that night at his peak of maturity Cyril James Beacham, became a Brujah.

As a human, James was ruthless, but as a Brujah, he was made ten times more so. He was always seeing an angle to any situation. Several months ago, he had heard about the upheaval in San Francisco and he decided it was a perfect time for a new Prince. James then blend in with other Brujah's, never calling attention to him self. He wanted to make sure he was not noticeable. Just another Brujah.

For years, the Brujah has been acquiring positions as princes all over the U.S. In the East Coast alone, the cities are all Brujah owned. Now they wanted to own the West coast as well. James knew he was the man for the job. Did he not kill his own Primogen? Does he not own several properties here in the United States and Britain? The answer to both questions was yes.

He decided he had seen enough. He didn't want to turn into a pumpkin by staying late. It was time to leave. He walked quickly to the door, making sure that no one was paying any attention to him.

Outside coming up the steps was Frank Kohanek. He had to move quickly out of the way, before he was knocked down. But he didn't move quickly enough. The man bounces off him on his way out the door.

Frank turned to watch the man. Something about him was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He strode through the open door, thinking to tell someone about it. But that thought went over quickly, when he went into the house and saw the chaos.

Across town in a darkened basement of a downtown apartment building, a hulking shadow stirred in a corner. He was grotesque. He had a high forehead, reptilian eyes, long matted hair with a protruding mouth and large canine teeth.

Walking into the basement to do her laundry, a woman turns on the lights. Hearing growling behind her, she slowly turned. She screamed loudly and long, fleeing the room with her basket of clothes scattered on the floor behind her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the Reviews, please can I have some more.**

**Ratings Change to R. for language. **

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 7 

_**Primitives**_

**Quote from the Kindred website.**

When Frank walked boldly into Julian Luna's San Francisco mansion, if he was apprehensive about being in a room full of Kindred, he didn't show it. However, the last thing he had expected was chaos he was seeing. He thought to ignore the invitation, inviting him to this party, but then he remembered that that fox Lissa Winters might be there. So here he was.

Several men grouped together, having an intense conversation. Each of them uneasily staring up the stairs, wishing someone would tell them what's going on.

"What happen?" asked Frank, walking up to the nearest man.

The men ignored him.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" he asked, tapping a man on his shoulder.

He shrugged off Frank's hand off his shoulder. "What is it to you, human," the man hissed, drawling the word human to sound like an insult. "Didn't you mama teach you not to butt in when your betters are having a conversation?"

"Well, my mama taught me a lot of things, one of them is how to kick your butt," Frank shot back.

"Who and whose army," the man said, hands doubling into a fist.

"Marcus," someone hissed. "Do you know who you are talking to? It's Luna pet human."

"I don't care," Marcus retorted.

"But I care," a man said, walking forward. "Ignore Marcus, he said to Frank. All Kindred knew Frank was under the protection of Julian Luna but right now, he needed to know that, if Luna dies, then the protective he had is gone. Then he will be fair game. "He has a bug up his butt, before he embraced." He drew Frank aside. "Julian Luna had some kind of seizure," he told him.

"What?"

Julian Luna just collapse from some sort of seizure," the man repeated sympathy in his gaze.

"Yea, I am wondering if he's going to die," one of them admitted. Suddenly around them was a tangible tension.

"Only a Brujah would have thought about something like that," someone muttered, breaking the tension.

"Oh come on," he moaned. "Everyone is thinking it but does not have the balls to say it out loud."

"All I am thinking," said Marcus. "It is time for a Brujah to rule San Francisco."

"Or a Toreador," some one else said.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Frank, ignoring the banter around him. Frank decided not to dwell on what should happen to him if Luna died. He looked around the room, seeing frighten people huddled into small groups, speculating on the fate of Luna.

Shrugging slightly, the man walked away from Frank.

**Upstairs in Julian bedroom.**

"What did you do?" Cash accused Cameron, one eye on him and the other on Julian.

"I did nothing," Cameron denied, a little bit shaken by the night advents. But he would not admit that to anyone.

"Yes you did," Cash retorted, scared. It's scary to see a strong person like Julian Luna suddenly collapse. He wanted answers and he wanted it now. "You were standing next to him when he collapsed."

"No you have it all wrong,'" Cameron denied again. Panic welled up in him. "No, I tried to help him." Turning towards the group in the room, he beseeched them. "You guys saw that I helping, right?"

"Liar, you hate Julian and all Ventrue. You would see all of them dead,' said Cash, trying to find something or someone to blame.

"Enough!" said Daedalus. "Enough bickering, it is not helping Julian."

"Oh my God he's changing," said Buffy, ignoring the arguing behind her.

"What!" said Cash said shocked, halting his walk towards the bed.

Everyone looked towards the bed in a degree of horror. Although he was unconscious, Julian was changing, physically. Phasing. He was part human, and part animal.

"Don't touch him!" Daedulus shouted. "He might be dangerous."

Lillie paused in the act of touching Julian. "Why is he changing?" she asked bewildered.

"I don't know. He seems to be reverting to what we once were. Primitives," said Daedalus.

"What do you mean?" asked Cash, taken back. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Don't you know your own history boy?" asked Daedalus angry. He does know why Julian was changing, he can't explain it. He was scared like everyone else, but he would not admit it, plus he's fed up with these young generations. He understand that they have seen the years he had lived, but that was no excuse for ignorance.

"What does history has to do with this situation?" Cash asked annoyed. This was not the time for a history lesson.

**"**In ancient times, the Kindred were savages, merciless killers who hunt humans at night. Among their unspeakable atrocities were the practice of stealing babies and draining their blood. The Kindred had to leave behind what we were.

"Look it is not the right time for a history lesson," said Buffy, interrupting, what seems to her a long-winded speech.

"Does she have to be in here?" Lillie demand, her eyes narrow upon Buffy with disdain.

Everyone ignored her.

Suddenly, Julian flayed his arms, catching his claws on Buffy's arm. "Ow, Ow," she cried, holding her bloodied arm to her chest. It was a deep scratch. She imagined she could even see the muscle. A wave of nausea swept over here. She took a couple of quick breaths, as she felt bile rising up in her throat. "Quick, get me something to tie him up with, preferably a chain."

"Are you okay?" asked Sasha concerned, rushing towards her friend. She then pressed a white cotton cloth to Buffy's wounded arm. She was scared for her Uncle Julian. No one seemed to know what was wrong with him.

"Yes, I've had worse scratches," she said tightly, fighting down the pain.

"I told you all, she shouldn't be here," said Lillie annoyed, that once again everyone was ignoring her.

"Julian is dangerous in this state," said Daedalus. "We must all stay away from him."

Everything seemed surreal to Buffy. It was like deja vu. She looked at Sasha wrapping her bloody hand and tuned out the activity in the room. Sunnydale had been on her mind lately. For the past two years, that town was the furthest thing from her mind, but since she arrived in San Francisco and met Kindred, everything and everyone reminded her of Sunnydale. Frank, who reminded her a little of Xander and Cash's protectiveness towards Sasha, Willow and Oz and now Julian turning feral. She shook her head to clear out the imagery. "I know what to do, we need to chain him."

"What do you mean we should chained him?" asked Lillie

"Look," Buffy said exasperated. "Julian doesn't know what he is doing. In this state, he might hurt somebody. And I know how to handle him, because my best friend boy's friend is a werewolf, whom we had to chain at least three times a month," she quietly.

Ignoring the conversation behind him, Daedalus took charge. With both Cameron and Cash's help, he quickly binds Julian to the bed, with the chain Cash had provided, quickly avoiding Julian hands.

"Werewolves?" Lillie asked her eyes searched the room, touching on each of them in disbelief. "Werewolves," she repeated. "They don't exist, they are a myth."

"A myth?" asked Buffy incredulously, strolling around the room to keep her mind off the pain in her hand.

"You need to see a doctor," said Cash, frowning slightly, noticing how Buffy was cradling her arm.

"I am fine," she said. "I don't like doctors," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay, if you won't go to the doctor, at least let Daedalus look at it.

That wound seemed severe."

"Fine," she said, through clench teeth, as Daedalus probe her wound.

"It will need stitching," he said, turning to Sasha who was at the other side of the room, watching everything and everyone nervously. "Please get the medical supply out of your Uncle's bathroom."

She nodded and rushed out the room.

"I'll heal this in no time," Buffy said softly. "Slayer healing and all that."

"Well yes, you probably will, but it still needed to be cleansed"

Buffy nodded. "I can't believe you think Werewolves are a myth," she said to Lillie, picking up conversation, she had left off. "Just like Vampires are myths, right."

"I am over 1000 years old," Daedalus said to Lillie. "I live a long life. As Kindred, you should know all kind of creature called this earth home."

That shut Lillie up for a few seconds.

"How do you know all this?" Lillie demanded of Buffy. "Did some one tell you," she asked, eagerness sounded in her voice. "Someone had broken the masquerade," she accused.

"No one had broken your silly masquerade. I would be deaf and dumb, if I didn't figure something was going on," said Buffy. "Especially since I was in the room when Julian changed. Remember I was the one to call it to your attention. No human does that. Plus I knew about Vampires since I was fifteen years old," she said, wincing slightly as Daedalus continued to probe her wound.

"What, you knew about Kindred for four years. You're what? Nineteen?" asked Lillie, couldn't wrap her head around the idea.

"No," Buffy said quietly. "Fourteen years. I had known about vampires, no," she said smiling slightly. "Kindred for fourteen years. I am twenty nine years old."

"Twenty-nine? But-but you don't look a day over nineteen," Lillie said shocked.

"Thank you," said Buffy. No one likes to hear that he or she looks older than they were.

That shut her up for the next few minutes. She stood fuming in a corner of the room watching the occupants. How does a human know about the masquerade and kept it all these years.

Sasha ran back into the room with the medical supplies, where Daedalus proceeded to cleanse, sew, and bandage Buffy's arm.

If Lillie had used her Kindred senses, she would have known what was so special about Buffy. But she was only seeing with her human eyes and that limits her, especially because of her jealously.

What Daedalus and Cash saw was a powerful young woman, with a golden light that always surrounded her.

Because Sasha was newly Kindred, she saw only saw a friend., plus she was a new vampire. She hasn't learned how to used all of her senses yet. And Cameron sees what he wanted to see, a human.

"Can you do something to help Uncle Julian," Sasha beseeched Daedalus.

"I don't know," said Daedalus, shaking his head sadly.

"Well, I for one am getting out of here," said Cameron.

"You are leaving?" cried Sasha.

"There is nothing for me accomplish," he said, wiping his damping palms on his pant leg. For the past half hour, he was feeling dizzy and his skin felt like fire ants had crawl over it. Surreptitiously, he started to scratch.

"It is just like a Brujah," said Cash. "Running when the going gets tough, always looking for number one."

Sasha gasped.

Cash turned to her and said. "I am sorry Sasha, I didn't mean all Brujah." It seems like he was always apologizing. It was going to take more than few months, to over come centuries of hatred.

However, Sasha ignored him. She pointed to Cameron who was weaving and swaying in the doorway. He then collapsed in a seizure.

Sasha screamed loudly.

Frank and several Kindred rushed into the room.

"What's going on here?" He questioned his cop eyes quickly ascertain the situation. One man he now knows as the headman for the Brujah since Eddie Fiori died, writhing on the floor and Luna tied to a bed with chains. What kind of freaking shit is happening?

Daedalus melted into the shadows.

"Out!" Buffy shouted.

"Don't worry, everything is alright," said Cash smoothly, moving the men towards the door.

A phone suddenly chimed.

Frank looked down and searched his pockets. "Kohanek," he said answering the ring. It was his partner Sonny, telling him about a woman seeing a monster.

"Why us," he asked striding back down the hall. For the last couple of months, whenever there was a strange case, they given it to Sonny and Frank. It was as if he was a magnet for weird. "Listen partner, some thing is up with Luna. They have him chain to a bed," he said matter of factly.

"What!" Sonny said stunned.

"Yea, he had some accident or something. They won't tell me a thing," Frank said, his voice oddly gentle.

"Where are you?'" Sonny asked curiously, his voice without any inflection.

"Luna's. We were invited to his get together, remember the one you couldn't attend," said Frank driving away from the mansion.

"How is he?" he asked, his voice thick and unsteady.

"As I said, they won't tell me a thing. He is your boss. Why don't you find out?" He could stand it more. It took a while to get use to the idea, that his partner was one of them. Kindred. He didn't want Luna to die. But he didn't give a shit, about them in general. When it comes down to him and some asshole, who's not human, he hopes he comes out on top. And he doesn't care if anyone knows especially his partner.

"Frank!"

Meanwhile in Julian's room, Frank had left a group of confused people wondering what was going on.

"He seemed to attribute the same symptoms as Julian," said Daedalus, walking over to Cameron, who continued to thrash about in a seizure.

"Do we know what it is, and how they get it?" asked Buffy, fear and anxiety knotted her insides.

"No, I don't," Daedalus said, for the first time sounding scared.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do," said Buffy, instinct taking charge. "Since we don't know how this is transferring. It may be something he ate or drink, but whatever it is, we will do a little research and fight this thing."

"Who died and made you boss," asked Lillie, her tone nasty. _What's happening, first Julian, now Cameron. Is it catching? A war of emotions raged within her. Fear, confusion, insecurity and anguish. Oh, what if she caught whatever they have? _

"Someone had to lead. Do you want to do it," Buffy asked, glaring at her. When Lillie didn't say anything. She said. "Well I didn't think so."

Ignoring the bitterness between Lillie and Lissa, Sasha was just happy someone was doing something.

"Everyone has to wear gloves, until we know what we are dealing with," Buffy continued. "If what this is, only attacked Kindred, we needed to know, before it go after human next. In the mean while we'll move Cameron next door," she said, striding forward towards Cameron.

They all rushed to help.

"One person only!" Yelled Buffy, but she was talking to an empty room.

After they got Cameron situated, he was tied to a bed with a chain, like Julian. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Someone needed to see if anyone else was affected. Both Julian and Cameron were in the same room and both are exhibition the same symptoms," Buffy said tiredly, looking around the room, rubbing the small of her back. The first time in a while she was helpless, the only thing she can do at this moment was to lead. These people had lived along life. They had seen bad things come and gone and if they are looking worried, then the situation is bleak indeed.

"I'll go," said Cash, wandering out to the hallway. He paused at the top the stairs. He flexed his right arm. For the last couple of minutes he was experiencing a tingling sensation in his arm. He decided it was nothing to be concerned about.


	9. Chapter 8

**Please I am Dying for Reviews. Tell me what you think. Is it bad or good.**

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

**Chapter 8**

_**Research**_

Three days passed and they hadn't found out why Julian and couple other Kindred had reverted to that primitive state. The only thing they had found was it's transferable by touch. Daedalus took blood from each of the primitives trying to determine what was wrong. He found that each primitive had molecular cellular damage. It was as if the body was battling itself. It's rearranging the internal organs. He had test items used at the party, but he still hasn't determined what had cause that virus. Until he can ascertain the cause, then he can start working on a cure. Buffy, Sasha and Cash had suggested they help, but he didn't wanted to risk anymore people, without finding the cause of the virus.

He was getting increasingly frustrated, since one third of Julian's inner core members had succumbed to the virus. The virus was not limited to the Ventrue. It had affected all Kindred as well. Even Cash, after ignoring his symptoms for a day had reverted to the same primitive state as Julian. The only ones that seemed not be affected was the Nosferatu.

And that was even by chance, because the Nosferatu does not socialize with the rest of the Kindred. The virus was mimicking the symptoms of a blood ritual turning the Kindred savage. Primitive. But it was not the same, it was synthetic, giving them the allusion of power. They are now mindless beast, no control.

Buffy was feeling frustrated as well. She felt worthless. Here was a foe and she could not fight it, because it was not physical. She had lived practically by Julian bedside for the last couple of days, but it was fruitless. Julian didn't know who she was.

She wandered aimless into his home office. Recently, she started thinking of the Scooby Gang. If they were here, there would be millions of books scattered on the table and several empty cardboard boxes of pizza. They would be together, researching what was wrong.

She knows she was not stupid, but she had gotten in the habit of letting them doing the research and she do the killing. Now, she had forgotten how to do research. She looks around her curiously. Julian's office was a neutral color of off white, with matching wool carpet. Couches and armchairs, colored a golden brown color with a large mahogany desk and a large bookshelf, which dominates the room.

She sighed and flopped down into one of the chairs. Then something caught her attention. It seems it was not there earlier, when she came into the room. It was a large red book. Curious she got up and pulled it off the bookshelf. It was different from the other books in the room. Julian has an elective taste, but this book seems different. There were books on Law, Wines, History and Criminology.

It was different. It was calling to Buffy. The cover was warm to the touch, not quite unlike a living thing. Curiously, she opened the book. What she saw made her gasp. There was a woman face in the book. It was not a drawing or a photograph, but the face was so alive, that she had to touch it. It was warm and smooth to the touch.

Opening its eyes, the book called out. "Hello Warrior of Light."

"Wh-wh who are you," said Buffy. Shock making her almost dropped the book.

"I am Carista, Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom, I was sent by the powers that be to guide you on your journey."

"What journey?" asked Buffy, uneasily. As the Slayer, she thought she had seen it all. But she guessed wrong.

"I was sent to share my wisdom with you," said the voice, sounding hollow, as if it was coming from a long tunnel.

"What wisdom is that? Can you save Julian?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"No, I cannot interfere with the goings of man."

"Then what type of wisdom you can impart?" Buffy said her brows drew downward in a frown.

"In the absence of light, darkness prevailed and you my dear are the light. And because of that, this is the wisdom I can impart.

_**Stealing Shadows, **_

_**Stealing Time,**_

_**Children of Dark,**_

_**Daughter of Light.**_

_**Energy is the key**_

_**So shall it be."**_

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked bewildered. "That makes no sense. What type of Goddess are you. You Gods and Goddess are all like. You always sent us cryptic message. To set us up to fail. Why can't you just say what you mean?"

"You must find out what it meeeans," said the book, disappearing.

"Lissa! Lissa?" said a voice, shaking Buffy. "Uh," she said, looking around her. The last thing she remembered was that she had walked into Julian's office and she had sat down for a few minutes.

"Are you okay," asked Sasha, looking down at her concernedly.

"I am fine," Buffy said, getting up and walking over to the bookshelves. Looking for that red book, but it was not there. She rubbed her tired eyes and stretched wearily. "I must be more tired that I thought," she mumbled. "I was probably dreaming." Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy noticed a light winking out.

"I have been trying to wake you for the last five minutes," Sasha said, sitting into Buffy's abandon chair.

"Well, I haven't been getting much sleep since your Uncle has taken ill," she said, walking back over to the chair, to sit on the arm.

"You care about Uncle Julian, don't you?" she said, looking at Buffy.

"He was growing on me," she admitted, adverting her eyes.

"Admit it," Sasha teased. "Even I can admit Uncle Julian has one bodacious bod."

"Sasha," Buffy scolds, laughing. "He is your Uncle."

"Hey, just because he's family doesn't mean I am blind," she said smiling.

"Well, I can admit his hotness," Buffy admitted, blushing.

Sasha looked at Buffy startled and then she broke down laughed. It was like a release, and very infectious.

Buffy laughed with her.

The laughter slowly died down. "Oh God," Sasha cried, doubling over, a raw and primitive grief seems to overwhelmed her.

"What is it," Buffy asked, gathering Sasha in her arms, her hand gently soothing her hair.

"Here I am laughing and Uncle Julian and Cash could be dying," she said sobbing.

"Don't cry," said Buffy, understanding. "It is not a sin to laugh. Laughter is nature's way of cleansing our souls. Yes, you care for them, but they wouldn't want you to sit here crying your self sick about them. Right now, we don't know what was wrong and all we can do is hope for the best. Do you trust me?"

"Well yes," she said sounding surprised. After knowing Lissa for a few days, she trusts her with her life.

"Do you trust Daedalus?"

"Yes," she said with conviction.

"Well, then trust us to know that we'll find a cure, not just for your Uncle and Cash, but the other Kindred too."

"How come you are so smart," Sasha asked admiration in her voice.

"I was born this way," Buffy said so serious, that it took a few minutes before Sasha knew that she was kidding. Soon more laughter filled the office.

**Buffy's POV**

I left Sasha asleep on one of the sofas in Julian's office. It had felt good to laugh again. I haven't laughed like that since the day I found out that everything I knew had gone. Sasha was worried about Julian and Cash. I am worried also. Daedalus has not seen anything like this in his lifetime, and he is over a thousand years old. What we need is a bookwormy guy like Giles, or some one who is tweed like. I just can't see Lillie and Sasha sitting in front of dusty books, looking for information. Sasha is willing to help, but until we know what is going on, until then, the only thing we can do is worry or wait until Daedalus found a cure. To believe otherwise, is futile.

Couple of days ago, Cash had asked Sasha to marry him. Now this. I can see how much they loved each other. When I first met them, they had kind a reminded me of Angel and me. The Slayer and the Vampire. Oh God, it could be a title for a romance novel, but there was no happily ever after for us. But there will be happily ever after for Cash and Sasha, if I had any say in the matter. We will find a cure. To imagine anything else is to admit failure, and I don't deal with failure very well. Plus thinking about the cure reminded me of that dream I had. How weird was that. _"Stealing Shadows, Stealing Time. Children of Dark, Daughter of Light. Energy is the key. So shall it be."_ Cryptic much. What does that means? Arg, ghh, it is enough to tear my hair out.

While I was contemplating, the doorbell rang and I was in the hallway to see an African-American man entered the house. He wanted to see Julian. But no one see Julian these days, without my permission and Daedalus. The butler came over to me and gave me a rundown of whom this man supposes to be. I nodded, giving him permission.

His eyes had widened upon hearing that he needed permission from me. I got so comfortable having everyone deferred to me in the last couple of days that it was weird when some one questions my authority. I trailed behind him, as he walked to the basement.

We had to put Julian and the other primitives in the basement because; they had become extremely sensitive to heat and light. They neededthe dark. Especially if it's acool place. I eyed the Kindred named Sonny, who was watching his once elegant and proud boss in a cage gnawing on blooded meat. If I were not watching so closely, I wouldn't have noticing the slight wince he gave, other wise he was stoic. He nodded once to me and asked to see Daedalus.

After he left, I stood at the cage that held Julian. Not seeing the beast that he had become, but the man he was. I had laughed when Sasha was teasing me about caring for him. But the truth was, I do care. In the short of time, since meeting Julian and his family, I was growing to care about all of them. Who would have believed the slayer and another vampire? Irony of all ironies. I don't want to care. Caring hurts. Look at what happen to Mom, Giles and the Scoobies. Moreover, who would believe vampires were **MY** salvation?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Quotes taken from the show.

Chapter 9 

_**The Clue**_

The room was alive with a cacophony of noise. Telephones ringing; Shouting voices and loud banging of closing doors. The room smelled of stale sweat and coffee and a haze of cigarette smoke hangs over the room. There were several people rushing back and forth, suggesting urgency.

This is the life, Frank Kohaneck thought, sauntering into the detective's room drinking his coffee. "How's Luna?" Frank asked his partner, who was sitting at his desk looking morose.

"Not well," said Sonny in a lifeless monotone, his expression grim. After seeing, Julian in that state and talking to Daedalus, he feel that the situation was hopeless.

"I am sorry to hear that," said Frank. He and Luna will never become the best of friends, but it was hard to see his partner grieving.

"Are you Frank, are you really?" Sonny shouted, the pain and anger that was swimming under the surface flared.

"Hey, calm down, you are making a scene." Frank said looking around. Several people stopped what they were doing to look at them. "Come on," Frank said, grabbing Sonny's arm. "Let s get out of here and go somewhere, where we can talk privately."

With his eyes glowed savage gray, Sonny shook off Frank's hand, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the station.

Twenty minutes later, both men were sitting in a corner booth in a small diner, near the railway tracks, eating pie and drinking coffee. At least Frank was. The diner was called Night's Hawk, it was a replicate of a sixties diner, with red Formica booths and an old fashion jukebox in the corner. It was the type of place you could get a decent breakfast and decent cup of coffee without the high prices.

"Tell me what's going on man," Frank said, stirring sugar into his coffee. He was concerned; his partner was not acting like himself.

"Do you care?" Sonny retorted, looking through the window at the sun glistering road through darken glasses. He was tired of pretending. When he embraced, he was rookie cop that saw something he shouldn't have. Julian had given a choice. He had chosen to join the masquerade. It had been fifteen years and he hadn't regretted one thing. Now his sire, his Primogen is dying and what he feels now is helplessness

"You are my partner man. Of course, I care. How bad is Luna?" Frank asked sipping the bittersweet brew.

Sonny sighed. "It's very bad, Frank. He might be dying," he said, a heaviness in the pit of stomach.

"Shit man, I am sorry," said Frank with a placatory gesture, reaching across the table to pat Sonny on his shoulders. "You know Luna and I have our little problem, but I never thought he would die before me. What is it?"

"That's the problem, we don't know," he said, a faint tremor in his voice. "However, it has been affecting other Kindred as well. They think it's some sort of virus."

"I though you guys, can't be killed by poison or such other things," said Frank, his brows drew downward in a frown.

"Yeah," Sonny said matter-of-factly. "However, we can be killed by anything if the blood is not flowing. We can be beheaded and you know about the phosphorous guns."

"So, what kind of virus is it?" Frank asked, his voice mildly interested, while he continue eating pie with is mouth open.

"Dang, Frank. That is disgusting," Sonny said, watching open mouth eating. "I don't need to see how you eat."

"Want some," he asked, forking a piece towards Sonny. "It is good."

"No thanks. And the answer your question is, we don't know what type of virus it is. The only thing we know right now is it affects Kindred, turns us into primitives. Someone wanted us gone. Do you know who it is?" Sonny asked as casually as he could manage.

"How should I know?" asked Frank, intense astonishment written on his face.

Sonny just looked at him.

"Come on man," said Frank, putting both hands in the air, in a helpless gesture. "I admitted, when I found out about your kind I wanted all of you dead. I thought you all were blight on our society. However, if I wanted to kill any of you, I wasn't going to make up some hocus-pocus. I would just shoot you and stake you in the sun. That is what I consider justice," he said, going back to eating his pie.

Sonny nodded. Knowing how Frank felt about Kindred, he couldn't deny the truth; Frank isn't the type that would be hiding in the shadows. Now where do they go from here? He wanted some answers to take to the conclave. If it is not Frank, whom is the person causing all this chaos?

"So, make me get this right," said Frank, who couldn't believe that his partner thinks he had anything to with Luna being sick. If he's out to get Luna, it will be legal, where the system could put him away for a long time. "What you are really saying is that some one made up a virus that affects only Kindred. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," said Sonny, baffled. "I don't see who it befits. Remember it turns Kindred into our primitive's state."

"Primitives?" Frank wondered aloud.

"Yes almost like your cave man, but ten times as ruthless," admitted Sonny. "Turning us into primitives will destroy the masquerade. I don't see who would benefit from it."

"Maybe that's what they wanted," said Frank, leaning back into the booth, fit his fingers together.

"Who?" asked Sonny, distracted.

"The guys that are doing this," Frank retorted, sighing with exasperation. "You just said turning Kindred into primitives will destroy the masquerade; maybe that is what they wanted."

"I don't see it," Sonny said, frustrated his mind still unwilling to grasp the idea of someone out to the hurt Kindred, by destroying the masquerade, a law that has been in existence for almost a thousand years.

Leaning forward in the booth, Frank said patiently "Look, if someone is diabolic enough, they can expose Kindred to the world and maybe take over their operations."

"So you think a human did this?" said Sonny. A glimmer of the idea, Frank had wanted him to see, got through the fog in his brain. If he wasn't worried about Julian and Cash, maybe he would had seen what Frank was trying to show him.

"I didn't say that. What I said was someone wants to break the masquerade. What you have to ask your selves this, how many human beside me knows that the Kindred exist? And ask yourselves another question if there is any strange Kindred in town that you guys don't know about."

"Thanks Frank, that's a good advice. You made everything seem so clear," said Sonny, who for the first since seeing his sire, felt like smiling.

Frank was elated; a least he could help his friend. Sonny was a great detective and eventually, he would figure out, that someone wanted the Kindred to suffer, as long as he saw past the pain of Luna dying. He suddenly remembered something. "Do you remember that case, we went that went no where. About that woman, who think she saw a monster. Do you think it was a primitive?"

"Probably," said Sonny. "All though at the time, I thought it was Nosferatu, but you could be right."

It was the same night of Julian's collapse. When they had reached the apartment's building, they never found the monster, the woman had described. They search every possible hiding place, but they came up empty.

"Listen, we have to get back to work," Frank said, draining his coffee. He dropped off couple of bills and the table, slipped on his sunglasses, and walked with Sonny towards the door. Suddenly something clicked in his brain. "You may think I am crazy," said Frank, grabbing Sonny's arm.

"I always think you crazy Frank," Sonny said, smiling slightly.

"Hardy harr har," Frank said sarcastically. "But listen, do you remember that party at Luna's?"

"Yeah," Sonny said hesitantly. "What about it?"

"There was this guy at the party. As I walked in, he was leaving. Something about him that was driving me nuts, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Now I just remember what it was."

"What was it?"

"He was wearing gloves," Frank said. He seemed pleased with himself.

"That's it," Sonny said, mockingly. "He was wearing gloves. Anyone can wear gloves if they wanted to."

Frank glared at Sonny. "We live in Southern California. It was ninety degrees that night. Who wear gloves in Southern California?"

"Eskimo?" said Sonny, sarcastically.

"You must be feeling better, you are joking," Frank said, giving him an irritated look.

"Sorry," Sonny said, smirking slightly. "Do you think he was up to no good?"

"Well duh," said Frank, walking towards the car, his lips thinned with irritation.

"Frank?" said Sonny.

He stopped and inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"Thanks man."

"No problem bro," Frank said. "No problem," he said his mood now lighter as he continued walking to the car.

Couple of blocks away, at Fisherman's Wharf in Eddie Firio's, old office at the Dock Workers Administrative Office, there was a gathering of men. Jonathon Wylie, a chemist sat in a corner of the room sweating. He just learned that his invention worked. Sure, he had tested on live subject, but when heard that the prince of the city might be dying because of his invention, it had sent him into a panic. He knew that was a possibility when he had signed up with Cyril Beachman. However, he never thought through the logistics.

He had met Cyril several years ago, and then he went into business with the devil. Cyril had show him a world he didn't know had exists, and plenty of money to fund his experiments. When one is in league with the devil, one does not care of the consequence of their act. However, three days ago, he had found his friend Mark, a Brujah, changed by the very poison he had created. His friend was hardly recognizable. He was misshapen, grotesque. Because Mark was a young Kindred barely two years old, he died earlier that morning of an agonizing pain.

Now he questioned what he had gotten himself into, because when you dance with the devil, you will likely to be burned. Gradually, male voices cut through his thoughts.

"We need a toehold into San Francisco," said Maxmillan Coulter, Prince of Vermont

"What do you think that I have been bloody working on for the past couple of months, you ignorant berk?" Cyril James demanded.

"I do take offense at your language," Max glowers. "But, we cannot just come in with a show of strength," he said.

"Why not," Cyril James said, fixing Max with a level stare.

Ignoring the other man, he said. "We have to show the other clan that we are willing to reason. Meet them heads on. Have a sit down meeting."

"Why do you think that will be helpful?" Cyril James demand, his gaze touching on each member of the room.

"Yes," said Maxmillan.

"Alright, all in favor of a sit down meeting with the various head of San Francisco say aye," he asked in a mocking tone.

"Aye," said the majority vote.

Gritting his teeth, Cyril James said. "So be it."

Later that afternoon, the Conclave minus Julian and Cameron as head of their clan met on the second floor of Lillie's Haven. Daedalus called the room to order. The lights in the room lowered invitingly as Kindred seated themselves around a large mahogany table. They sat silently for a long time, each of them reflecting on the last couple of days. There was Benjamin Bauer, who was representing the Brujah as Cameron second in commanded. Lillie the Toreadors, Sonny the Ventrue, Daedalus, the Nosferatu and a brash young man, named Billy Lewis, was representing the Gangrel.

Sonny had just finished telling them what he had learned from Frank, when Cyril James Beacham sauntered into the room, with two men at his back. They were obvious guards. One of them was a tall, nondescript man, of interminable age, and the other man was a barrel shaped man, with a leathery complexion. His mouth was set in scowl and his dark eyes narrowed suspiciously on each member as he entered the room.

Jumping out of his seat to confront the strangers, his lips thinned with irritation, Sonny demanded, "Who are you? And what are you doing here, this is a close meeting."

"Yes, who you are?" demand Ben.

"Hello gentlemen and lady," he said sauntering up to the table, giving Lillie a courtly bow. "For those who don't know who I am, my name is Cyril James Beacham. Call me James if you like or Jimmy. I answer to both. We have been watching your organization for a while. **_'We'_** meaning an outside conglomerate and in the last few weeks we have noticed that your leadership has been slowly disseminated."

James's eyes rest thoughtfully on the Toreadors Primogen. He had heard about Lillie of course. Her being Julian live in ex-lover. However, he didn't expect her to be so beautiful. Her hair was a rich, glowing auburn, and her face delicate, with high exotic cheekbones, her eyes the color of moss green and her body. At least what he could see from the way she was sitting. She has high-perched breasts beneath a delicate eggshell satin blouse. A slim waist, which flared into, rounded hips. _Mmm'_

Lillie regarded James with somber curiosity. She saw the way he had looked at her. Although her heart belongs to Julian, his interest strangely flattered her.

"You are vulnerable," James continued. "We could cripple your organization legally or not so legally," he said, walking around the table, flashing a superior grin.

"Let cut the bullshit," Sonny snarled. "What do you want?"

"I am going to be your new partner," James said, watching with smug delight, the various degree of shock on their faces.

"What! Ben sputtered. "We don't need a new partner."

"How a bout a new boss instead?" James said laughing, touching a knick-knack. Their reaction seems to amuse him. He had told the other men, he was going have a meeting with the San Francisco Kindred, but he did not tell then what he was going to say. "Where is Luna, this great Prince of the city that I heard about?" he asked pausing, as if he doesn't know anything about Luna. _I am a_ _great actor or what, he thought_. "If he can't be here to protect his interest, then it will be ripe for the taking," James said, his arms spread expansively. "Instead of forcing the issue, I am here offering you a partnership."

"We don't want any stinking partnership," said Billy, glowering at him.

"Don't be too rash," said James. "I am trying to have a conversation with your elders' boy." He said, shrugging dismissively. "Do you let your puppy do all your talking for you," he asks of Daedalus.

"Puppy? Puppy!" Billy said, speaking in a strangled tone, his face hot and pinched with resentment. "Who are you calling a puppy?"

"Silence," said Daedalus to Billy, ripping out the words impatiently. "So Beacham. In this partnership, what kind of percentage do you see?"

"It's James."

"Okay, James," Daedalus acknowledge. "Answer the question."

"I am looking at seventy-five percent advantage," said James leaning against the door for a moment.

"That's outrageous," said Sonny, his shock quickly turns to fury. "Do you really expect us, to hand over our business just like that?" he said with a wave of his hands.

Ignoring him, James continued. "The Venture can continue the day to day operations and we will take care of the investments."

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Daedalus said mildly, "It's five of us, against three of you. We could take you down."

A tense silence enveloped the room.

That stops James for a minute. Then he laughed as if sincerely amused. "You can't," he said, his eyes crinkle with laughter.

Ignoring the laughter, Daedalus asked curiously, "Why not?"

"Then you would not get the antidote," James said abruptly. It was so abrupt that it took them a minute to absorb what they where saying.

"What antidote," Daedalus asked, giving James a long searching look.

The antidote for your prince," James insisted archly.

Lillie gave a startled gasp, while the men could only gape at James in stunned silence.

"You created that poison," Daedalus asked, eyes blinking with incredulity.

"No, I didn't," James, said matter- of-fact. "I paid people to create it for me."

"But why hurt your own people," Daeadalus asked dumbfounded.

"My people," asked James, clearly taken back. "You are nothing to me. I want this city. Even if I have to flood the streets with your bloods," he said walking towards the door.

Sonny growled, jumping after him.

"Down boy," James said bluntly. "That's a good puppy," he patronize, patting Sonny on his head like a little dog.

Sonny grabbed James by his shirt collar, twisting it angrily. The bodyguards rushed towards them. "Call off the puppy or I will break him," James said in a strangled tone.

"A puppy?" Sonny cried incredulously. "I'll show you that this puppy has a big bite."

"Sonny!" Daedalus warned.

"Down boy," James said, with a contemptuous laughter, sauntering towards the door. "I am going to be your new Prince," he said, with an elaborate gesture. "What I see is that your Prince allowed his emotion to rule, that's what make him weak."

"Weak?" Daedalus asked incredulously. "Julian is not weak. It's his emotion that makes him a great prince."

"The Clans are in turmoil, because he did not allow the Clans to do what they wanted. He chooses to play favoritism. Eddie Firio had the right idea."

"Eddie," said Sonny, scornfully. "Eddie Firio died because he put his head on too many chopping blocks."

"So what do you want from us?" Lillie asked resigned.

"From you, nothing, as yet," James said. Every time his gaze met hers, there seems to be a spark. "But the Nosfertau, yes.

"There can not be any deal between us," said Daedalus, watching James cautiously. "This city is not mine to give."

"I knew you going to say that," James said, smiling sardonically, walking out the door. "By the way, I want an answer by tomorrow noon and if I don't get my then it's war," he said over his shoulders.

Seething with anger, Sonny said, bitterly to Daedalus. "Why did you let him go?"

He sighed sadly. "He's holding all the cards."

"Yes," said Billy, glowering at Daedalus. "Why did we let him go? We could have taken them; they were outnumbered five to three. Are the Nosferatu cowards then?"

"Boy? Did your sire not teach you manners? If he didn't then I am going to teach how to talk to your elders," Daedulus said, moving towards Billy, his eyes hard and filled with dislike.

"Enough" Lillie said, standing between the two men. "Someone should follow him to find out where he goes."

Daedalus nodded thoughtfully. "Good idea." He looked around the various faces in the room. _How did Julian deal with this every day? I wish he were here. _

Giving Daedalus a wide berth, Billy said, "I'll send a Gangrel."

Daedalus nodded. "Tell him to be discreet. We do not want to tip our hand. We need all the advantage we are going to get."

"Good," said, Ben. "Send the most expendable."

"Why you piece of …." said Billy, his hand fisted at his side.

"Enough," Lillie snapped. "I had enough. I am tired all of your constant bickering."

Silence descends into the room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sonny, chastise.

"We need that antidote," said Lillie, her voice firm. _She would do anything to save Julian, she thought with painful clarity. Even make a deal with the devil. She saw how he looks at her. If she had to use her body, to get what she wanted, she would do it._

"But you heard him, he will not give us the antidote unless we hand over seventy-five percent of the business to him," said Sonny, his face tight and pinched with anxiety.

"I can't hand over a business that is not mine, and even if I wanted to, Julian wouldn't want me to," said Daedalus calmly.

"But Julian and others are going to die if we don't get that antidote," Lillie said, holding her emotion in check.

"What shall we do?" asked Ben.

There was a long brittle silence while everyone looked at each other.

"War?" said Sonny.

Everyone nodded.

"I abhor violence," Daedalus said in a detached voice.

"Sometimes we need a little blood shed," said Ben, his voice held a rasp of excitement. _Finally, I can do something._

"Violence begat violence," Daedalus said tiredly. "Julian and Archon united the Clans. Do we really want to see what they had created, to be undone with bloodshed?"

"We can't just hand the city over this guy, we don't know who he is," Ben snapped.

"War?" asked Daedalus.

"War," they chorused.

"So be it," he said walking out the room, shaking his head regretfully


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual….**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live..

Chapter 10

_The Slayer Redux_

Following his leader directive, the Gangrel watched as Beacham entered one of most expensive and luxurious hotel in downtown San Francisco. He stood there for a few minutes, making sure that Beacham did not come out, remembering to keep to the background. After waiting for a half of hour, he approached the concierge, trying to determine if Beacham was staying there.

After he had ascertained that indeed, Beacham was staying there, he reported to his leader, who then reported it to the Toreador's Primogen.

Several hours later, a woman knocked on a door leading to a penthouse apartment. She was wearing dark glasses and scarf covering her hair. The door opened silently and she walks in closing the door gently behind her.

For the last couple of days, Lillie watched Buffy tendered to Julian. And both Sasha and Daedalus deferred to her in all things. She felt left out. Any suggestion she offered they ignored it. She had been with Julian so long; that she had took it for granted that she would be number one in his life. Even with the other Kindred, it was always Julian and Lillie or Lillie and Julian, now its Lissa. She never thought someone would replace her in Julian's affection. Even when he was dating Caitlin, she had known she had a part of him, but this new girl. This Lissa, she was different. Daedalus and Sasha were deferring to her in all things. It was as if she was the prince of the city. It was time for her to do some thing about it. She did not like to be on the sidelines. It didn't feel as comfortable as being in charge.

She decided it was time she took matters in her own hands. Using Buffy's concerns about Julian, Lillie drew her into her confidence. She told Buffy that she had a plan to get the antidote from Beacham and Buffy should meet her at a certain restaurant where Beacham is hiding out. The plan made sense to Buffy, who thought it was a good idea. Since Julian collapse, she had been in a fog. She had to do something, because he was getting worse. She couldn't sit idle by and not do anything. When did she start having feelings for Julian? What she thought, and what she knew were two different things. She always thought that all vampires are evil, but being around Kindred had taught there are two sides to everything.

The next morning saw Buffy running late. She had been on bodyguard duty all night before. As primitives, the Kindred grew sensitive to light and heat. And they were put in cages in the basement and they had to be watched twenty-four seven. When someone wasn't watching, they would try to hurt them selves and each other. The previous night was Buffy's turn, although every night seems to be her turn. Julian got agitate, whenever he could not smell or hear Buffy in the room with him. They had taken to record her voice and putting clothes scented with Buffy's scent to give the illusion that she was there, and to allow her to get some rest.

Daedalus had founded out that one of the stage of the virus was blindness. But the primitives retain, their sense of smell and hearing. Since the collapse, she hadn't gotten any sleep. As the slayer, she does not need a lot of sleep, however to meet some at nine in the morning was asking that person to be hurt. And for the last couple of days she had not been feeling well, plus the lack of sleep made Buffy a cranky slayer. While walking to her car, she was overcome momentarily with a rush of dizziness, but she shook it off.

She drove out the gate, turning left towards downtown; she then drove past several shops and couple restaurants before finally reaching her destination. "Maybe I got the wrong address," she mumbled to herself, looking at empty buildings surrounding her. She paused slightly, before parking the car and getting out. Buffy stood on the docks near the waterfront; several dilapidated buildings populated the area. She looked at the map, she had brought along with her. _This cannot be it,_ she thought, searching for her cell phone. When she found it, the battery had died. "Damm," she cried. She checked her watch. It was ten thirty. She was to meet Lillie at nine. "Typical, she's late. If I have get up at the ungodly hour of eight to be here, she should be here waiting for me," Buffy muttered to her self; a shadow of annoyance crossed her face.

Lillie and Buffy had made plans to come together, but at the last minute, Lillie backed out saying, she would meet Buffy there, because an emergency came up. She said it was something to do with her club. Then she saw it, the Seaview Restaurant. The place Lillie told her Beacham was hold up. She never imagined a Kindred to be living behind a restaurant, especially a Brujah. She looked at the paper, where Lillie had written the address on; then she looked at the dilapidated sign. She shrugged. It was the right address.

"I wish I was elsewhere," she muttered, as she walked towards the building. The place seemed deserted to her, she took a deep fortifying breath and then boldly stepped into the room, the floorboards creaking noisily under her feet. "This place can't be it," Buffy said again, swiftly looking around. Graffiti covered the walls and the floor littered with debris. Parts of the flooring were rotten, and the glass in the windows cracked. A rat ran across the floor and scurried into a corner. "This is definitely not the place." In Sunnydale, remnants (Vampire) lived in sewers and any shadowy corner. Since living with the Kindred, she come to know that they liked their creature comfort.

In the corner, a crash echoed. Startled she looked toward the sound but did not see anyone. Another crash sounded. She glance around the room and walked tentative toward the sound. "I am the slayer," she muttered grimly, strolling forward. "There is nothing to be afraid of." She heard a grunt, then another. "Is anyone body there?" she called out. "Come out; come out, wherever you are,"she sang.

Bang! The door to the restaurant suddenly slams shut. Buffy rush towards the door, but something was blocking it. She pushed, but the door was unyielding. She swungback her arm to punch through the fragile door, when she senses someone or some thing behind her. She quickly spun around. What she could see at first were eyes, bright oranges, dozen of them.

Primitives! They surrounded her. There were six of them withsharp claws and fangs, their eyes a strange orange color glowed brightly.Whatever they had looked like as Kindred, they don't look like that anymore. They had low furred brow, long drooping arms that swung as they walked in a shuffle. Their hair was long and matted.

They growled, asthey charged her.

Buffy went into a crouch, putting one of her leg out. Tripping them. Down they went, like pins at a bowling alley. "I guess you guys wanted to play uh," Buffy said, snorting slightly. She grabbed one of them by the arm, swung it into another knocking two others down. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her. The Slayer had returned. She had feared that she had lost her instinct after months of in activity, but unluckily for the primitives, she hadn't.

Snarling and dripping with saliva, two primitives grabbed Buffy from behind and threw her across the room. She got up, a little bit shaky and unsteady on her feet. "If you want to play rough, I will play rough," she muttered peevishly, grabbing a broken table leg. She swung and it connected, hitting one of them in the face.

It howled in pain and then ran off to cower in a corner.

Another of the primitive ran toward Buffy. She gave a running start, leaping over its head, while another came behind trying to grab her. "Oh no, you don't," she said, knocking both their heads together. They hissed and spit. Spittle flying in every direction. "Eew," she cried, wiping the disgusting wetness off her face. Buffy noticed that although the primitives appeared disorganized, there was clearly a leader. She had also noticed the subtle signal one of them was giving the others. He was larger than the other five. In addition, his skin was a reddish color and although he had the requisite glowing orange eyes, his was bulging out of its socket. "Hello ugly," Buffy taunted. _If he was this ugly as a primitive, imagine what he looked like_ _as Kindred._ He charged at her, with a growl. She did a back flip and dodged it. He came at her again. She hits him. He retaliates. She flips over his head, using the momentum to grab his head and choke him to death.

Another one grabbed her from behind, digging its sharp claws into her wrist holding her motionless. He moved to bite her grabbing her throat. Her Slayer-strength barely kept its sharp teeth from reaching its target. It was strong.

With her strength, she pushes him away, he stumbled and slashes at her, but she ducked its misshapen claw. Given a big roar, the primitive rushed at her and grabbed her…

"What are you doing here?" Daedalus said to Lillie, who had just strolled casually into his lab. For the last twelve hours, he had been working on a cure for the virus. He knew that, with or without giving up the city, Beacham would never give him the cure. The virus continued to affect Kindred throughout the city. And it was getting harder and harder to isolate them, even with the help of Frank, Sonny and few unaffected Kindred. If he doesn't administer a cure soon, the masquerade, the Kindred had spent hundred of years protecting will be broken. Daedalus knew that he was running out of time. However, he cannot see himself giving the city over to a terrorist. Therefore, he was working feverish for the last twelve hours, just to starve off the inevitable. When Lissa had told him about the dream she had earlier, something had struck a cord into him. Although he was not a Watcher to interpret Slayer's dreams, he was going to try. "I thought you had a meeting with Ms. Winters this morning," he asked, looking up from mixing two chemicals together, his eyebrow rose inquiringly.

Daedalus believed that, there is more to the story of creating that virus, than Beacham was telling. Lillie had corner him, after that meeting in his apartment, trying to change his mind.

Flashback

"_Why don't you give James what he wanted?" Lillie asked him._

"_James?" Daedalus inquired silkily. _

"_James Beacham. He would be willing to give us the antidote, if we just give him what he wanted."_

"_He wanted more that we could afford to give him."_

"_So you are willing to go war instead of saving Julian," Lillie asked dismayed. "Is that what you wanted?'_

"_No, that is not what I wanted," Daedalus admitted. "But we cannot trust him. How can we trust someone who created a poison so deadly to his kind, just because they have something he wanted? What kind a person is that?"_

"_Maybe it is not about trust. Maybe, it is about sacrifice. I am willing to give up my position as Toreador Primogen_ to _make Julian well again._ _If I am willing to take that chance, why can't you?"_

"_I can't. I do not trust Beacham. And I am not willing to sacrifice this city, even for Julian." he said, turning his back on her in dismissal._

**End flashback**

Ignoring Daedalus now, Lillie strolled towards several unopened bottles of chemicals. "What does that do?" she asked, pointing to a large blue bottle.

He sighed, putting down the chemicals. "Lillie, what are you doing here?" he asked again, walking towards her stripping off his gloves.

Looking up from her perusal of the various bottles, Lillie said. "I want to help. You never let me help," she said with a twinge of disappointment, fingering one or two bottles as she navigates the room.

"Well there is not a lot you can do at this time," he said gently.

"You let the human, help you," said Lillie, pain in her voice.

"Ah, this is not about your desire to help," Daedalus said, chiding her softly. "Lissa is a natural born leader, she doesn't ask to help, she just does it. Don't be jealous of her," he said gazing down at her.

"Jealous! I not jealous of anyone," she said, avoiding his gaze. "At least not anymore," she said softly.

Suddenly a flicker of apprehension coursed through Daedalus "What did you do?" he asked, reaching for her.

Eyes widen incredulously, she said. "I did not do anything." Backing away slowly towards the door of the lab, she almost stumbled over a stool in her haste to getaway.

Eyes narrow speculatively. "You did something," Daedalus said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," Lillie demands, putting her arm up to block his. But he grabbed both her arms, holding them hostage. "How dare you put your hand on me? You think because you are Nosferatu, you can do anything you wanted. Julian would not allow that," said Lillie arrogantly.

"Julian is not here," said Daedalus. "I am in charge until he gets well."

"You!" she said, scornfully. "Don't make me laugh. You allow the little human to tell you what to do. She is the one in charge."

"I am not going to argue with you, but you will tell me what you did, even if I have to shake it out of you," Daedalus growled, shaking her.

"Stop it, you are hurting me," Lillie said, suddenly afraid. It was not wise to go up against the Nosferatu.

"I am not hurting you yet," Daedalus said, menace in his voice.

"I did nothing," she insisted archly.

"You are lying," said Daedalus, watching her eyes. "You forgot that one of my gifts is reading the truth."

She quickly looked away. She had forgotten that Nosferatu could smell lies. Daedalus gave her arm a quick wrench, breaking it.

The pain was immense that Lillie screamed out in pain.

"Tell me now," he demanded, remorseless.

"No," she said, being stubborn despite the pain.

"Yes," Daedalus said, twisting her arm again. Her arm hangs limply at her side. "Do you want me to break the other one?" he asked.

"Okay, okay," said Lillie babbling. She couldn't think through the pain. It was immense. It was like acid burning through her bones, turning it to mush. She couldn't help but tell Daedalus what she had done to Buffy.

'"You stupid woman," he said, pushing her away. There was cold edge to his voice. She stumbled, cradling her now useless arm to her chest. Daedalus shook his head; he cannot conceive she would do such a crazy thing. Not only Lissa was Julian's woman, but also she was the slayer of their kind. "You condemned us all with your petty jealously. She was the only on strong enough to handle the problem of the primitives."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked, tears of pain and frustration running down her cheek.

"Come on," said Daedalus dragging her out of the room.

"My arm," she cried, stumbling behind him.

"If any thing happened to Ms. Winters, you will be crying about more, than you arm," he said remorseless.

Daedalus and several Kindred, rushed towards the deserted building, uncertain of what they would find.

What he saw was a Slayer; she was poetry in motion. Shock and awe held them immobile. Buffy seems to be all over the place. She was grace personified. When the air cleared, dead primitives littered the ground.

"What? Who?" said Lillie astonished. "She is not human."

"Yes she is. She is the Slayer," said Daedalus, pride and admiration sounded in his voice. It was a privilege to see another slayer in action. This time, he was not on the receiving end. In his lifetime, he had come across several slayers, but one memorable instant came to mind. It was twenty years ago, and it was his misfortune to come across a hunter. It was glorious, how they had danced until it ended in a draw. He hadn't seen another slayer that has the same fire and spirit as his **_'Thea'_** until he met Lissa.

"The Slayer," Lillie asked shaken. She looked at the dead bodies. If she hadn't seen Lissa dispatch the primitive with her two eyes, she would have thought some else did it.

"Yes, the Slayer of our kind," said Daedalus, also looking around at the dead bodies. "In every generation, there is a Chosen One. A girl. She alone stands against the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Whenever all this is finished, we have to sit down and discus Kindred history."

Lillie shivered. Daedalus had to be wrong. This human cannot be a Slayer. As the newly embraced, her Primogen had told her about Slayers killing their kind, but she thought he had used that as a scare tactic. She never believes one girl could do all that. They had to be wrong.

Buffy stood amid the carnage and blood, breathing deeply, letting her mind settle from the battle rush and adrenaline. Letting the Slayer in her rest. These vampires did not disappear as the ones in Sunnydale did. Blood and gore, matted her skin. The stench from both her self and the bodies was making her sick. She has to get out here. Buffy looked for possible exits, when she notices that she had company. Lillie.

Lillie watched the girl Lissa apprehensively, what she saw in her eyes scared her. Her eyes were unemotional, empty. She avoided her gaze. She shuddered inwardly. The Slayer.

Buffy eyes touched unto Lillie momentarily, showing the predator within. But the stench and the blood were getting to her. It has been a while since she let the slayer out. Ignoring her for now, she walked past the small group of people crowding the doorway, not saying a word.

_Ah, fresh air,_ she thought as she walked into the sunlight. She stood a few minutes out on the docks over looking the sea. The water colored a brownish color that smelled strongly of fish. She stood there trying not to throw up, the smell of the water not helping. Buffy was having trouble-keeping conscious, dizziness assaults her and her vision was growing blurry.

Daedalus and Lillie, who was shelter by the overhang heaves, stood watching her.

Buffy turned towards them, made a few hesitant steps and collapsed. Daedalus rushed to her aid yelling, "Quick someone get the car." He quickly picks her up, rushing towards the dark interior of the car. He told the driver to drive, after he swiftly ascertains that the blood on her clothing was from the primitives and not her. She was unconscious, pale, sweating, and warm to the touch.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual….**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Denote: (')Psychic dialogue.

Chapter 11 

_**New Power**_

The room was dark, lit only by white candles. A large bed dominated the room. On the bed, a figure moaned. The sheets were soaked with sweat as the figure tossed and turned. The door to the room opened slowly and a shadow walked up to the bed. The shadow watched the figure for a few moments, not saying a word.

Then the shadow took a discarded pillow from the side of the bed and put it across the face of the figure in the bed, pressing hard.

With the air suddenly cut off, the figure on the bed starts struggling.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from the open doorway.

The Shadow froze with its hand on the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asks again, turning on the lights.

Blinking a couple times from the sudden brightness of the room, Lillie said calmly. "I found this pillow on the floor and I was putting it back on the bed." Hiding her hands, she quickly took the pillow off Buffy's face, and turned to look enquiring at Sasha.

"Okay," Sasha said, eyeing Lillie suspiciously. "Did she wake up?"

"No, not yet," she said smiling slightly as she walked out of the room.

Sasha thoughts linger after Lillie. Something about what had just happened wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shook her head slightly dismissing Lillie's odd behavior from her mind. She went over to the bed to smooth the sheets tenderly. She then takes up her abandoned paperback romance novel and sat on the chair beside the bed, to be ready in case Lissa should wake up. She sighed.

"Mom," Buffy murmured.

Sasha got up an approached the bed slowly. "It's okay, I'm here..." She knelt on the bed, taking Buffy into her arms, rocking her slowly. "Shh, Mom is here."

Buffy has been unconscious for a day. When she had collapsed, they had feared whatever virus had taken hold of the Kindred had spread to humans as well, but that fear was quickly unfounded after few simple blood tests. The wound on Buffy arm hadn't quite healed, it had festered. It had taken the better part of the day with both Sasha and Daedalus, applying alternated hot and cold compresses to draw out the poisons.

_She should have woken up by now, _Sasha thought. Her fever had broken early that evening. It was weird, how a person can become so important in just few short weeks. After seeing Lissa for the first time, lying still as death after the accident, I didn't know what to think of her. She was pale, small and not that interesting_. What was weird was, Uncle Julian picking up a stray. It was so not like him. After Archon death, he broke up with Caitlin, and then he went into a depression. Nothing had seemed to interest him, not Lillie, not work and not even me. We all tiptoe around him, not knowing what to say or do. But Lissa seems to bring him out of his shell. He was laughing, showing interest again. _

And _because she was important to Uncle Julian, therefore she was important to me. He deserved someone who will love him unconditionally not because he a millionaire and Prince of the city, but because he is Julian. Cash and I had talked about it. We still don't know anything about Lissa, where she from, and how she got to be here. But as long as she made Uncle Julian happy, that is all that mattered_ to me.

In the meanwhile, Buffy was struggling in a midst of a recurring nightmare. Nothing was clear. Everything and everyone was a shadowy indistinct person or thing. She kept seeing Sunnydale. The people she couldn't save, crying out to her. Her friends, her mom and Angel. All of them screaming **'_Help me. Help me.'_** _"Where are you?"_ she would cry. _"I can't see you."_ Thick gray fog surrounded her. She tried going towards the voices, but they would disappear. Each time, she would catch up to the voices; there would be an obstacle. She tried to get over it, but it was too high, she tried to get around it, but it was two wide, she tried to get under it, but it was two low. _"Where are you,"_ she cried again, banging her fist at the impregnable wall in frustration. She could feel it, but could not see.

"_I am here, little one," said a voice. "Don't cry."_

"_Angel?" Buffy asked, voice quivering._

"_No, I am not your Angel," said Julian, coming towards her._

"_Julian?" she asked puzzled. "I thought you were sick."_

"_I am," he said._

"_If you are sick, what are doing here?" she asked looking at him in astonishment. Julian was healthy, elegantly groomed, looking as he was before he was ill. He was dress in a black silk shirt and black pants. "And where is here?" she asked looking around. All around her was gray shadows. It was like pea soup, she couldn't see anyone or anything clearly, except Julian, who seem to have a light shining on him or within him. Buffy didn't know which._

"_It is the Summerland, a place between the living and the death," Julian said, walking to stand in front of her._

"_Am I dead?'' asked Buffy fearfully. She was tired of being afraid. _

"_No," Julian said, coming to stop in front of her. _

"_Are you dead?" she asked, wanting to touch him, but she was afraid he would disappear like the others._

"_No, I am alive. Barely, but I am alive. See," he said, taking Buffy in his arms._

_Buffy sighed in relief. She felt like, everything would be all right. Here was someone who will help her and guide her. _

"_You are dreaming, Lissa and in your dreams you have called me here. We are not really here. You had created me here with you."_

"_You feel so real," Buffy admitted._

"_I am real, as you wanted me to be,"he said. _

"_I miss you Julian," she said, holding onto Julian as tight as she can._

"_I miss you too Lissa," said Julian, nuzzling her hair._

"_Why did you have to leave?" she cried plaintively. "Everyone leaves."_

"_I did not leave you. I am here," he said. _

"_I can't find them, they were calling me."_

"_They are not here, Lissa," Julian said sadly. "They are in a better place."_

"_B-but they were calling me," she said confused._

"_They are not here," Julian repeated. "But I am here and I always will be," he said rocking her gently in his arms. "You and I are one." Soon the soothing rocking motions of his arms lull her into a peaceful sleep, enough to be wakened a half hour later._

Thirty minutes later, Buffy's eyes open to the now familiar room; it seems all she had done lately was being one place and to be wakened in another. "The last thing she had remembered was... Oh, yes, Lillie trying to kill her. She should get out this bed and confront that bitch. How dare she try to have her kill? Didn't she know whom she was dealing with? She is the Slayer and she could bounce Lillie up and down, without breaking a sweat. She's gonna…. "Mmffpp" she said.

"Oh Lissa, you are awake," said Sasha, grabbing Buffy in a hug. "You have been sleeping forever."

"Mmpff," she said. "Let go of me you are crushing my spine."

"What happened," Buffy asked Sasha.

"Don't you remember?"

"No," Buffy said, avoiding her gaze.

"Daedalus said you were attack by primitives, but that didn't cause you to be unconscious. It seemed that the wound Uncle Julian caused you, was infected."

"Oh," Buffy said, gazing down at her bandaged arm. Which she just noticed was aching.

"You will be fine," Sasha said cheerfully. "Daedalus cleanses the wound, and he said in couple of days, you will start to heal."

"That's good to know." Buffy said softly. "How's Lillie?" she said abruptly.

"Lillie?" asked Sasha, puzzled. She cannot conceive that Lissa was asking about Lillie, especially since there were not friends.

"Yes, Lillie."

"She's alright. Why?"

"It's nothing," Buffy denied. "I was wondering how she was doing. So, how long was Iunconscious?" she asked changing the subject.

"A day. Lissa, are you okay?" asked Sasha, concerned about her friend frame of mind.

"Yea, I'm just tired, I guess. But how can I be tired, after being in bed all day?" Buffysaid jokingly.

"Well you have been ill and what you need is some rejuvenated sleep. Okay," said Sasha, tucking the sheet over Buffy.

"Okay," Buffy said, fighting off a yawn.

"Good night," Sasha said, walking towards the door. She paused, looked back at Buffy, then shut off the light and closed the door behind her.

Buffy eyelids close. In between sleep and wakefulness, she heard whispering."Uh," she muttered, sitting up in the bed. As a Slayer, her vision was perfect and she could see in the dark, but she did not see anyone. Puzzled she got out of bed, and turned on the lights. Still hearing whispers, she looked around the room carefully searching corners, closets, everything, still the whispering continued.

She had even checked outside the room. Making sure that someone wasn't out there making mischief. However, the whispering continued unabated. Even then it continued. She was getting frantic. By morning, Buffy was sitting in the middle of the bed, her hand across her ears, as her blood shot eyes continued to searching the room. She covered her ears with her hands.

She slept restlessly.

"Hi Lissa, "Sasha said bounding cheerfully into the room. She stooped when she saw Buffy. "What's going on? You look awful."

'_Buffy,' _a voice whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Buffy demand.

"Hear what?" Sasha said puzzled.

'_Buffy.' _

"That!" Buffy whispered harshly, covering her ears with her hands.

Sasha looked around the room puzzled. "I don't hear anything," she admitted, biting her lip uncertain. Is Lissa, going crazy? Did the wound on her hand affect her mind?

"Please?" Buffy begged. "I don't want to hear anymore."

In his basement cage crouched, with red haze swirling in his brain, Julian Luna banged his fist on the stone floor in frustration. . Hunger and biting pain burned in his stomach. Scenting blood, he lifted his face. It was feeding time. His fangs burst piercingly through his gums. He howled in pain. He shuffle to the large blooded carcass on the stone floor and ripped into it.

Part of him was appalled of what he had become. A mindless animal. And part of him doesn't care. Suddenly a glimmer of intelligence formed in his mind and a mental door way opened a pathway to Buffy. As a Slayer, she has shields across her mind that was resistant to compulsion, but during her unconscious state, her mind had relaxed and they had communicated. In her waking hours, her mind was closed. Now, a pathway had opened between them once again.

For weeks, he had been trying to reach her, but she ignored him. He could feel her fear. He didn't mean to frightened her. She was his light, without her he would be living in a world of darkness and pain. Following the pathway between them, Julian reached for her mind. Lissa possessed some psychic ability, if she didn't, he wouldn't be able to reach for her with his mind, although he doesn't believe she knew she had power. Being on the Hellmouth all those years must have suppressed her natural talent.

Julian found out that he could communicate with Buffy during a time she was feeling vulnerable and stressed that's when she lets her guard down. Now was the right time. _'Lissa, Lissa?' _He called

In her bedroom, Buffy lay on her bed in a fetal position, rocking to and fro, while tears of anguish streamed down her face. First, fear was utmost in her mind. Was she going crazy? Then confusion. Why her? And why now at this point in her life. Has the burden of being a Slayer finally made her snapped? Then despair, because only she heard the voice calling her. Now she was angry, and she was not going to take it anymore. After a couple of hours, Sasha finally left her alone, making sure she wasn't going crazy. She slid out bed and turned on the lights, wiping her tears onher sleeves. She peered in corners once again, this time determined to find "the Voice"

_Lissa, Buffy, Lissa, Buffy.'_ The voice called, chanting the name in a rhythm.

"Here I am, you coward," she shouted, her expression thunderous. "Come on. I'm right here," she shouted again, flinging bed sheets, clothing, books etc willy-nilly across the room. She just knew that Lillie planted an electronic bug in her room, for what she does not know. But she's not going to rest until she finds it.

_'Lissa, it's Julian.' _he called, his voice calm. Not showing the distress he was feeling.

"Julian?" Buffy said, looking around puzzled. "Where are you? I don't see you," she cried. This is it, Buffy thought. I am definitely crazy. Someone should lock me up in a padded room and throw away the key.

_'I am with you.' _he said, his cool voice broke through her reverie.

"With me where," she muttered distressfully. Was Lillie playing tricks on her? Is she giving Lillie more fodder to fuel her spitefulness, by yelling aloud in an obviously empty room?

_'I am talking to you telepathically '_Julian said

Sudden realization hits her. _'Oh my God, I can hear you in my mind.'_ "I am dreaming," she said aloud, her voice shakier than she would have liked.

_'No you're not, I may not be physically with you, but I am right here.' _

_'I can hear you,' _Buffy said surprised._ 'And I can feel you,'_ She said again in wonder_. 'I_ _thought I was going crazy, even Sasha thought I was crazy.'_

_'I've been trying to reach you.'_ Julian said apologetically.

After listening to Julian in bewilderment_, Buffy had to ask. 'What's happening? Why after this time, am I hearing you? And should I be hearing you? _

Buffy could hear the gentle softness in his voice, when he replies to her questions. _'You are Psychic Lissa.'_

'What!' she stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by disarray blank and shaken. Not sure, she had heard him clearly. _'I can't be.'_

_'Yes, you are. You are telepathic. Living on the Hellmouth suppresses your natural ability. And to why you are hearing me now. I think the reasons are that you let your guard down. Now , I can hear you, and you can hear me..'_

Buffy nodded. It felt weird to suddenly hear someone else's thought in her head. _'Julian,' _she called.

_'Yes, little one,'_ his voice a gentle caress in her mind.

Buffy shivered, as his voice caused a tingling in the pit of her stomach_. 'Will I be able to hear everyone's thoughts?' _she asked curiously.

_'In time little one, in time.'_ Julian said wearily. In the basement he prowled the cage, fangs glistened dully in the moonlight that shown from a window. He felt trapped and tormented by his primitive body, especially since his mind was alert. .

Assaulted with Julian's despair, Buffy closed her eyes with a moan of distress. _'Everything thing is going to be all right,' _she promised.

Night had fallen and Buffy and Julian continued to talk, getting to know each other. Few knew this, but Buffy was shy and it was hard to start over, even with a loveable person like Sasha. Buffy felt reticence about sharing so much about her self, but with Julian, everything was effortless, it was as if they knew each other for years. Soon her eyes began to get heavy, and then they closed. She was drifting away into a dream.

_The dream took on a surreal quality. The only thing, she could make out was that she was lying nude on a bed, surrounded by what seemed like thousands of white candles, scented with jasmine. The sheets on the bed were black silk and it caresses her body like a lover's hands. _

_She squirmed on the sheet, watching Julian saunter nude towards the bed. His eyes raked boldly over her and she felt a surge of excitement within her. Her feelings for Julian were intensifying. He grabbed a part of the sheet and slid in beside her on the bed, and gathered her into his arms. The mere touch of his hand sent shivers through Buffy; he was so warm, so male._

_The dream then grew more vivid, as entwined limbs came together and harsh breathing echoed throughout the room, as hands, tongue, and teeth fought for dominance. _


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Denote: Psychic dialogue.

Chapter 12 

_**Meditation**_

The night had fallen and the city was full of life. In dance clubs, human masses were swaying to rhythms that was pulsating from stereos. The streets crowed with pedestrians, while traffic horns blared, lights blinked incessantly. In homes, parents ushered little ones to bed or gathered around the television.

The situation with the Kindred was getting dire. It had been a week and half, since Julian and the other Kindred has reverted to their primitive form. It was getting bad, no longer containable. Soon the masquerade would be broken. James knew all this; but he didn't wanted it to go that far. What was the use of being the Prince of a city, with half the population afraid of you? Daedalus had to give in. His source in Daedalus camp told him the end was near.

James called his men together. "Breakout the champagne boys, by tomorrow this city will be ours."

A young Brujah quickly started passing out glasses of champagne. James noticed the brand. It was Julian's Luna. How ironic, James thought, saluting the bottle mockingly.

It's getting ridiculous, Buffy thought. She was tired of been unconscious. How many hours, how many days had passed, as she lay in that bed unconscious. "I don't like to be sick," she pouted at her self in a hallway mirror. She felt all icky. The Kindred were getting worse, and all she does was lie in bed. She was getting pretty tired of it.

Looking back at the day she had fought the primitives, she could see that she was walking into a trap with Lillie coming to her like that. But her ego got the best of her. At the time, she only saw what she wanted to see, that Lillie had came to her because they both care for Julian. Maybe if she hadn't been worried about Julian, she wouldn't have rushed to deal with the badness, ignoring an obvious set like that.

As she stood outside Julian's office door, her thoughts went back to the dream she had shared with him. She hesitated before going in, coloring fiercely. She hoped no one else was a telepathic. Daedalus had called another meeting with the Clans member's head, and he wanted Buffy there. Buffy was feeling a little bit shy, since the last time they saw her, blood and gore of Kindred covered her. She knows there was nothing to be afraid of because she did not do anything wrong, but it might be weird sitting down, with the killer of your kind, even if that Kindred had turned primitive.

Buffy walked into the office. Sasha rushed over to her side. "Should you be up," she asked concerned.

"I am fine," Buffy said, smiling slightly at the young woman.

"But you just got out of the sick bed, yesterday."

"It's no big. I am indestructible girl. I am alright," said Buffy, guiding Sasha to the last two empty seats.

Avoiding Buffy's gaze, Lillie said to Daedalus. "Why are we here? Are we going to contact James about the antidote?"

Daedalus sighed. "Julian is getting worse," he announced. "And its also a struggle to maintain the masquerade, with primitives all around us."

"Frank and I have being trying," said Sonny.

"I know. I know," Daedalus said. "But we cannot control the situation much longer. There are too many variables. We have half of the city Kindred quarantined, and half still missing. And who knows how long the infection period was. Cameron and Julian are fighting it, because they are older, but Cash is deteriorating before my eyes.

Sasha cried out.

Buffy gather her into her arms.

Daedalus quickly looked at Sasha apologizing silently for upsetting her.

"What can we do? Buffy asked, blinking her suddenly dry eyes. She wanted to rail at the fates or the powers. They had given her a few days of momentary happiness, but now it seems that they decided to take that away. She doesn't know what the future might bring. She could be happy or miserable. But in the future, she was beginning to see Julian in it. _'Lissa? Little one, what is it? Why are you upset?' _

_'It nothing,' she insisted'. _

_'It cannot be not anything. It is something, because you are crying.'_

_'Am not,' she hissed. _

_'Are too,' he said indulgently. _

_'Am not,' she retorted'. _

_'Are too,' her reaction seemed to amuse him. _

Suddenly the situation seems ridiculous_. 'Stop it," she said, giggling silently. _

_'Good, you have stop crying,' Julian said, satisfaction in his voice. _

"Do?" ask Lillie, interrupting Buffy's dialogue with Julian. "We have to give in, that's all."

"Yea," Sonny agreed. "You are going to give Beacham the city," he said, making that statement sounded like a fact.

"No, I am not," said Daedalus.

"What!" Lillie gasped her mind racing. "You have to."

Daedalus blinked in astonishment. "I have to. I do not have to do anything I don't want to do," he said.

"What do you mean no," Lillie cried stricken. "Julian is going to die without an antidote."

Sasha wailed louder.

"Hush," said Buffy, patting the back of distraught girl into her arms.

"This is not your city, its Julian," said Lillie shrilly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "If it were you and me, he would have done everything to save us. Let's put this to a vote, all in favor of contacting James Beacham, say aye."

"Aye," said Ben.

"One person," she asked disbelievingly. "Sonny? He is your Primogen."

Sonny avoided her gaze.

Turning towards the women sitting in identical chair, Lillie said. "Sasha, he is your uncle. If you don't want to save you uncle, how about Cash?"

Sasha burst into fresh tears.

"That's enough," said Buffy sharply. She was tired of every one using Sasha's grief as tool.

"What?' Lillie said, her mouth hanging open. Swallowing her tongue, she said. "Who died and made you Prince?"

Ignoring her, Buffy turned to Daedalus. "What do you intend to do. "Are we going to steal the formula? I haven't done any break and enterish lately," she said with a small smile.

"We have no need," he said quietly. "I found an antidote to reverse the virus."

You could heard a pin drop, that's how profound the silence was.

Lillie mind was awhirl. _What I am going to do now, she thought._

_Thank God,_ thought Buffy, bowing her head slightly. Her hair, a golden curtain to shield her face.

"Huh," said Sonny, shock holding his tongue immobile while red tears unashamedly ran down his cheek.

"What?' ask Sasha astonished. "How did you find it?" She said, saying what everyone was thinking. She was jubilant. Finally, they are going to get better. She didn't have to find the strength to watch both her Uncle Julian and her love Cash die. She's tired of being alone. Several months ago she had watched her strong grandfather Angus turn into a frail being in a matter of weeks. He wasn't the same man that taught her how to ride a motorcycle or to appreciate a good bottle of wine. Now to watch the last member of her family die, it's asking too much.

"I am over a thousand years old, but this type of virus was the first I ever seen. I tried many experiments to get a cure, I also try medicine that I have, and nothing had worked. I thought at one point I should give up, but I ask my self, if I were sick, would Julian give up. And that answer was no. It is rare when I couldn't get an answer to a problem, then Ms. Winters gave me the solution."

Everyone turned to look at Buffy.

Buffy shrugged.

"As a Slayer, Ms. Winters has prophetic dreams; usually it takes a Watcher to interpret them. But since she didn't have her Watcher, it was up to me."

Buffy was exuberant. _'Julian?' _she called in her mind_. 'You are going to be okay,' _she said to him. She had gotten quite use to communicating this way.

_'I am here Lissa,' Julian said._

She could suddenly feel him, a comfort in her mind. Will it be like this, she wondered. '_Daedalus found a cure.'_

"Well, what was the dream?" Lillie asked impatiently. "And how did you get an answer from it."

"**_Dark and light must come together and energy is the key._** Suddenly it came to me, energy. What is energy? Energy is our life force and Kindred life force is blood. Remember, the virus was attacking blood. It was eating up both the white and red blood cell, breaking them down. As Kindred, we walked in the dark but Lissa, as a Slayer is the Warrior of Light, so I use some of her blood to see if it would work. It did, her blood was the key all along. I will administer it to the primitives. At first, I thought I could use my blood, but it was attacking the affected blood, but not in a good way."

"Wow," said Sasha. "Isn't that great," she said enthusiastically, giving Buffy a hug. "Uncle Julian and Cash will be cured."

"Not to sound negative or anything, but are you sure it would work," asked Lillie, looking beautiful in dark green silk suit. Using her now healed hand to gestured freely.

"Yes, I believe it will work. I had exhausted other avenues and any possible side affect," said Daedalus.

"Good," said Lillie disappointed. "I am glad it will work. Your blood is special eh," she said in aside to Buffy. _Little miss perfect can't do no wrong, she_ _muttered to herself bitterly._ "Right now, half of the city Kindred had been affected. How do we get the antidote?" Lillie asked.

"I have being also working on something else for the last couple of days. It is a sonic transponder," said Daedalus.

"What?" said Ben.

"What does it do?" Billy asked.

"It will call primitives to one place, where we could administer the antidote," he said.

Frowning, Buffy asked, "How does it work?"

"It's liked a dog whistle, tuned to a high frequency, that only they can hear. We will use it to call them to a secure place."

"What happens then," she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"I understand that my blood is part of the antidote, but I'm not going to bleed and let them feed off me. How do you going to administer the cure?"

"No, they are not going to feed off you. "We will use phosphorus guns. We will load the guns and fire at them. Since the virus spread from skin to skin, as long as the liquid touches their skin they will be all right.

"Wait a minute," said Lillie. "I am glad Julian and Cash are going to be okay, but I am wondering if you are quite sure her blood is the key. Suppose we use it on Julian and he got worse. What about the cure James has? Did he get Slayer blood too? I thought there is only one Slayer."

"Uh," said Ben. "I was wondering that too, but I didn't want to voice my doubts."

Stricken, Buffy never thought about the antidote not working. She didn't want Julian to die.

"Listen" said Daedalus. "I have been a round a long time and if I said it will work, it will work."

"Sorry that is not good enough," said Lillie. "I can't make you risk Julian's life and the otherson acure you thought might work."

"Lillie, it is not your decision."

"But it is my decision if you wanted to give the antidote to Cameron," said Ben.

"Are you sure Beacham's cure will work?" demand Daedalus.

Ben looked at Lillie, who nodded slightly.

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, Daedalus watched the interaction between Lillie and Ben. He has to keep an eye out. Lillie is up to something. Since the situation with Lissa, he has not fully trusted her.

"It might. Who would create a poison and not the antidote," Ben retorted. "I wouldn't. Would you," he asked Daedalus pointedly.

"This isn't about me, this is a about giving Julian an antidote, from a Kindred I don't trust.

"There was another Slayer," Buffy said quietly.

"What!" Lillie said, spinning around to look at Buffy.

"I said there was another Slayer. Her name was Kendra."

"I thought there can be only one," said Daedalus puzzled.

"Yes, I was battling a Master Vampire, when I was drowned. I was gone for a few second, but a friend perform CPR. Because I was technically dead, Kendra was called to be the Slayer.

Frowning slightly, Sonny asked. "What happened to this Slayer?"

"She is dead."

"So," said Lillie, satisfaction in her voice. "Since this other Slayer was dead, then her blood couldn't be integrated in the antidote."

"I never said it was Slayer blood," Daedalus pointed out.

"Uh," said Buffy. "Color me confused."

"I said we needed Lissa's blood," Daedalus said matter of factly.

Puzzled, Lillie tried to work it out. "But Lissa is a Slayer, you said so, or did you lie?"

Chuckling, Daedalus said. "No I didn't lie, Lissa is a Slayer. Any Slayer's blood wouldn't do. We needed Lissa's blood."

Suddenly a roar of pain, exploded against Buffy psyche. She bowed with it. "Julian," she gasps, almost fainting from the immense pain.

"Lissa are you alright?" asked Sasha.

"Fine," she said, gritting teeth. "Julian," she gasped again. It is hard trying to shield her mind against such strong emotion.

"What's going on?" demanded Lillie.

A loud scream of pain echoed throughout the house.

"What did you do?" Lillie demand to Daedalus, as he rush out the room.

Everyone quickly followed.

In the basement, Julian twist and writhe as his inside was changing. Tissue and organs rearranging as the antidote worked to change his shape from primitive to Ventrue.

Everyone gape in astonishment at the sudden naked Kindred in the cage.

"Did I forget to mention that I gave the antidote to Julian?" said Daedalus to the stupefied crowd.

"Well duh," said Buffy, staring in utter disbelieve at the nude man in the cage.

"Julian?" Lillie asked, her voice drifting into a hushed whisper.

"Uncle Julian," cried Sasha happily.

Confused, Julian dark eyes wandered about him, to rest upon Buffy, standing slightly behind Sonny.

Buffy hesitated. It looked like Julian Luna. Then his dark eyes met her hazel ones. She couldn't think, under his steady sgaze.

Ignoring the prodding, Daedalus was giving him, Julian continued to gaze at Buffy. After being in her thoughts for the last couple of days, he thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't, it only reinforce the thought that they belong together.

Lillie stood silently, watching the interchange between Buffy and Julian. They were only focus on each other.

After receiving the antidote, Julian and the rest of Kindred in the mansion were going to be okay. They were still feral but coherent. Now that Julian was back, Buffy doesn't know how she feels. She wanted to runaway, especially when she is feeling such confusion. They haven't 'talk' since he recovered. Maybe it was a side affect of being primitive; maybe that is why she no longer hears him in her mind. Whatever it was, it's a relief. She doesn't how she can deal with him, knowing her every thoughts and feelings.

In the meanwhile, Lillie had disappeared andBuffy didn't care less where she was. It is interesting that she, Buffy had wanted to disappear and didn't, but Lillie, the most unlikely person did. She still hadn't forgotten that Lillie had led her into an ambush. What had concerned her most was the amount of blood Daedalus needed to distribute. Apparently, he only needed a few drops of blood, not the buckets Buffy had envisioned.

With some help, Buffy and Daedalus modified the Phosphorus guns, to spray the antidote on any primitive that crosses her path. She knew it was not going to be easy, when she remembered her previous encounter with primitives. There will be some causality, especially since their first instinct is to fight.

After planning all morning with Daedalus, Buffy needed a break. Tomorrow was a big day. The fate of the Kindred rested on her shoulder. She never thought she would be helping vampires, killing them yes, helping them no. It seems like life greatest irony. She strolled out into the garden. She had on one of her new outfit, a comfortable light weighted gray fleece cotton shorts with matching hooded jacket. Her feet were bare, her hair was up in a ponytail and in her hand, she was carrying several fat white candle and a few matches. Her face was devoid of any makeup. Looking at her, one would describe her as a garden nymph.

Buffy breathed deeply of the sweet scents coming off the night blooming flowers. They tickled her senses, while they swayed slowly by the hand of the continuous breeze that perfumed the air.

She had walked the garden earlier in the day carefully until she had found the right spot. She then outlined a triangle with three large rocks. _This has to_ _do, _she thought.

She then lighted the white candles, which she then placed strategic allover the garden and one on the corner of the triangle facing east. She sat down with her legs crossed in the lotus position. Next, she directed her gaze to the burning candle, letting her focus soften.

She started by relaxing her body, aware of the tension in her head and neck. Relaxing her muscles in her head and face, eyes, feeling all the tension melt away. She then takes a deep breath. Exhaling and relaxing her shoulders and arms, melting all stress and tension. She continued to breathe. Deeply, exhaling, releasing all tension in her chest and lungs. Relaxing her mind, heart and soul. Focusing on the candle at the apex of the triangle.

Focus, Clarity, Balance.

She raised both hands up over your head, palms facing her head, then slowly bring them down over your forehead, face, throat, chest, abdomen, and then groin, and push out with palms facing away from her.

She quieted her mind, empty of thought, fear, worry, and anger. But she was always alert. "I gave my self clearance and balance. I am in balance with my self myself. I am in balance with the universe. I release all that that does not serve. I am walking in the love of the Goddess and the Great Spirit. All my senses are growing stronger. I am in balance and harmony. I release all that does not serve my highest good."

She repeated the words three times, making sure she was completely relaxed.

She sat there for over an hour, centering her chi, letting her senses come alive. Bringing the Slayer forward. After awhile she stood up and looked around her. It was really a beautiful garden. She stood still for a few moments breathing in the scents around her, watching the stars go by.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

**Chapter 13**

_**Takeover**_

The good news James was waiting on never materialized.When hehad heard from his contact in Julian's inner circle, he grew angry. Angryto know that dreams of owning San Francisco were going down the drain. When the phone rang, he and his men were anticipating Daedulus surrender; instead, it was his spy calling to tell him the bad news.

Bellowing ferociously, he screamed. "This is war!" shattering a glass off champagne into his hand. A nervous human servant scurried, to mop of the spilled liquid on the floor.

Later in a busy office at a high rise in downtown San Francisco at Luna Enterprise, James Beacham entered the office with two men beside him, each sporting phosphorus guns. Shots fired discriminately, not caring that both humans and Kindred was hurt.

"I want all your money, jewelry. Everything," said James, shooting his gun toward the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this?" one brave soul questioned.

"Luna has something I wanted, but he wont give it to me. So I will take it brick by brick."

People screamed in panic, running for the nearest exits, as the bullets continue to fly.

James laughed manically.

When the dust cleared, twelve people were dead, five humans and seven Kindred.

In another part of the city, three men entered another high-rise building.

It's a blood bath," said Frank. "Someone is wiping out the scum of the earth." However, when it affects humans, I have to draw a line. The world is not ready to know that Vampire exists."

"I know," said Sonny.

"It is better the devil you know, than the devil you don't know. Someone knew Luna is sick. They are hitting his place, left and right.

Sonny avoided Frank gaze.

"Man, what's going on?" Frank asked.

"It's Kindred business Frank.

"Kindred?" said Frank incredulous. "When it affects humans, it is my business. This is a blood bath. We can't hushthis up. Too many people know."

"We'll take care of it," Sonny said, walking away.

"You better! Or I will take care of you," Frank yelled, making that statement in a threat.

Sonny paused, acknowledges it as one.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Nc17

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Email:** Please asked and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 14 

_**Showdown**_

It was dark night, darker than usual with slight chill in the air. A blue van drove into a warehouse, located near the docks. A cacophony of sounds sounded in the distance. The vehicle stopped and the rear door opened to reveal a woman who walked out carrying a metal case. She looked cautiously around, peering in the dark. "Okay, show time," she muttered to herself, as she walked towards a nearby table. Inside was a portable satellite dish with monitor and video camera. She switches on a couple of switches and lights began to blink, slowly at first, then rapidly as high-pitched noise started to emanate from the machine.

A figure stood watching from the shadows it's eyes glowing a deep orange.

"Come on," she muttered to herself, turning more switches frantically. The machine then emits a higher frequency.

The thing roars in pain, his eyes turning a darker color.

A passenger in a car two blocks away, told the driver to stop. The collar of his tan raincoat obscured his face. He quickly got out of the vehicle, moving rapidly to the driver side. He groaned, as if he was in pain.

"Are you okay buddy?" asked the driver solicitously, open his door to help.

Growling, eyes aglow a strange orange color and teeth lengthen to a large canine. He looked sharply at the driver. "Get out!' he roared.

"Uh," said the astonished driver, stumbling out of the car in his haste to get away.

The passenger got into the empty car and drove away.

**At the Warehouse.**

"Shut it off," growled a primitive as he lumbered towards the machine. The woman quickly grabbed the machine, turning the frequency higher, the primitive made several attempt to grab the wires. He grabbed again, this time he managed to rip out a few wires, shoving the woman out the way. She skid across the earthen floor.

Bang! A cab crashed through the wooden wall of the warehouse. Inside, the Kindred, now a primitive, shoves open the car door and lumbered out. Several other Kindred scrambled to get out of the way.

A figure dropped out off nowhere and landed on top of the car. "Why is it, when I want a cab, I couldn't find one?" Buffy quipped, performing a neat somersault over the head of the primitive. He snarled, swiped at Buffy. She dodged his claw and side kicked him in the head.

Growls vibrate throughout the room. Suddenly, more than three-dozen primitives surrounded her. But she wasn't alone. She had help in the form of several Gangrel and Brujah.

Buffy moved like lightening. She launched herself with full Slayer strength towards the second floor balcony, grabbing the railings and swinging onto the upper level. "Gun," she yelled. When going into a battle her weapon of choice would not be a gun, she thought, plus stakes doesn't have any use, if the body doesn't go poof. She learned that lesson well, when she had fought the primitives before.

She caught the gun effortlessly that Sasha had thrown to her and took a stance. It seemed like she was born with a gun in her hand. It was effortless, as she fired into the crowd of primitives. As a Slayer, everything became weapons in her hands. A primitive grabbed Sasha from behind, arching her neck, as if to bite. Buffy, using the railing on the balcony pushed herself into the air arcing backwards over the primitive's head, landing behind him.

Sensing some one, the primitive, pushed out a leg back at her, which she dodged and caught. She then hooked her foot behind his, and took his leg from under him.

"Thanks," said, Sasha breathlessly.

"You're welcome," said Buffy grinning. She was enjoying her self. It was a wonderful work out. "Your Uncle Julian would kill me if you got hurt. So be careful."

"I will," said Sasha, smiling back at her. Everything was right within her world. Both her Uncle Julian and Cash were going to be all right. "But remember, I am not the only one special to Uncle Julian. You are special to him too."

Buffy nodded, the smile disappearing off her face.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, both Daedalus and Sonny took turns, explaining to Julian what was going on. He called an emergency meeting of the conclave, declaring James Beacham an outlaw "I declare blood hunt," said Julian. "Upon Cyril James Beacham for breaking the commandment of our masquerade. He will be hunted down and his blood will strengthen us."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginning

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** R

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 15 

_**Blood Hunt**_

"I declare blood hunt," Julian had said. "Upon Cyril James Beacham for breaking the commandment of our masquerade. He will be hunted down and his blood will strengthen us."

James growled in frustration. His spy told him, he was marked for a blood hunt. A bloody, blood hunt. All his plans ruined by a girl. He heard of this Slayer of vampires, but he had figure, she was a figment of the imagination. Because no human is that strong. '_Julian's whore is going to wished, she had not messed with the wrong guy,' _fumed James. '_How dare she interfere with what wasn't her business.' _"It should be mine," he hissed, his blue eyes turning gray.

In the midst of the fighting, Buffy's cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered breathlessly. "I am kinda busy," she said to Daedalus, responding to his require of how she was doing. Then Daedalus proceeded to tell her why he contacted her.

Dodging several primitive, she ran over to the van. "What are you trying to tell me? The major bad is missing," she said wryly. You don't think he left town?'" she asked with a frown. "Excuse me a sec," she said into the phone. She put it gently on the van's top, and then she grabbed the primitive that was sneaking behind her. "Oh no, you don't," she muttered, throwing it to one side, as she grabbed a gun, firing it rapidly at several approaching figure.

She peered around the van, making sure she was alone, then she grabbed the phone and said breathlessly. "Speak fast; I don't know how much longer I got. Why would you think he would be looking for me?" she asked. "Mmuff," she said, as a primitive hits her from behind.

Sasha rushes up, grabs the primitive and thrown him across the room. Another one ran towards her and she hooked her foot behind his and took his leg from under him.

Buffy nodded her head in thanks.

"Okay, I will be careful," she muttered in the phone. Then she jumped into the fray. How weird life is, Buffy thought. When she had first met Daedalus, his appearance was off putting, and she couldn't ignore his differences. It reminded her too much of Sunnydale's Remnants. But his difference was what made him special. And during the few weeks she had known him, he became a mentor, almost like Giles.

All over the building, as the phosphorus gun made contact with each primitive, screams of pain echoed throughout the room, as the transformation back into Kindred takes place.

Thirty minutes later, Kindreds staggered out the building not sure, why they were in a warehouse in the first place. With the help of Sasha and several Gangrel, they were ushered into waiting vehicle, while Buffy watched silently in the shadows of the now empty building.

Sensing a strong power coming from the shadows, she said. "What is it about bad guys and warehouse? Why can't they go to a nice mansion or the mall? Yes, I rather be in a mall right now, sipping on a cool vanilla mocha frappacino," she said, peering into the now dark room. Shadows had formed making the once bright and airy room looked dark and foreboding.

"Five years. Five years of research," said James, walking out of the shadows. "down the drain."

"Yea, yea, cry me river why don't you," said Buffy in a taunting voice. "You must be the major bad?" she said, measuring him for a moment.

With pre-natural speed, James grabbed her by the throat. "Bitch," he growled. "Who are you to take away my glory," he said tightening his fingers. With one hand, he lifts her up until her feet dangle helplessly off the floor.

Buffy fought every instinct to struggle. She gasped, forcing air into her lungs. "Gee your worse nightmare," she croaked.

He flung her aside like a disposable rag. She bounced across the floor, rolling into a corner. Buffy shook her head slowly trying to clear it.

Gritting his teeth, James continues his demand as he stalked towards her. "Who are you to be meddling in my business little girl," he said, his hands now claws. With his claws, he slashed at Buffy. She dodges his arm and dive side ways. She then hooked her foot behind his and took his leg from under him.

"Gee, someone doesn't know who I am," Buffy said, as she spun around and did a drop kick towards James.

He back flip twice and was speared on a wrought iron.

"Bu-bye," she said turning from the impaled body. _That was easy_, she thought, as she walked away. She suddenly senses someone behind her. . She spun around going on the defenses. James staggered towards Buffy with his hands tightly to his chest, while crimson liquid run through his fingers. Shock, Buffy allowed him to grab her, throwing across the room knocking her through a wall. Dizzily she got on her feet, crawled a few paces. She shook her head, trying the clear the ringing in her ears. Blood dripped from the several lacerations on her arm and face. She got up slowly, her knees creaking like an older person.

She paused a few moments wiping the blood off her face, got up and looked cautiously around.

A growl sounded behind her. She spun around, but James grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her to the ground. She made at grab at him, but he was too fast.

He picked her up by her neck and threw her five feet away.

"Crap," she said, going for a discarded gun. She fires the gun and all the she heard was the sound of the empty chamber. "I guess I have to do this the old fashion way," she said making a running leap at James. But even thought, he was hurt, he was fast. He ran in the opposite direction. He paused slightly as he came upon the second level. He gave a big leap and landed on the second floor balcony.

Buffy did a running somersault, but only managed to grab a piece of the floor. She grunts, pushing herself over with one hand over the other. Her breath coming in ragged pants. "I am out of shape," she moaned. She paused slightly with her hands on her hip, breathing deeply. Then she gives chase. "Don't make me chase you," she yelled at James retreating figure.

But James ignored her. "I guess, he wants to race," she muttered, running after him. She did a flying leap, managing to grab hold of one of his foot, but he managed to shake her off.

She made another attempt to grabbed him, but blood and sweat, made the attempt impossible. James ran jumping down one level. "Up, down," Buffy muttered. "Make up your mind!" she yelled, following him. While she turns the corner, he stood in the middle of the ledge, as if he was waiting for her. Pain and tiredness was etched in his face, as stood there, his chest heaving. "So, you decided to stop running," she gasped.

James turned to face Buffy, then he attacked. She blocks his hand with a sidekick, then follow through with an additional side kick to his head.

"Who are you?" he growled. Although bleeding, he was by no means weakened.

"I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and you are dust," she said, her face full of resolve and strength,

"No, you are nothing," he hissed, his lips thinned with irritation. " But there is one thing I do know and that is you are important to Luna, and what's important to him, is important to me," he said grabbing her by the hair. His canines lengthen. "But before I kill you, I am going break you and feast on your blood," he rumbled, licking an open wound on her head. "Mmm, spicy." He arched her neck, scraping his canines across her neck.

Panic flooded Buffy as cold sweat welled across her face, to mingle with the blood. Feeling that Buffy was loosing strength, Julian sends a wave of strength through their link.

_Hold on. _

With Julian's added strength, she pushed him away, stumbling back slightly. Suddenly without warning, Julian bound out of the shadows, a low roar of anger rumbled from his throat.

"Julian!" Buffy exclaimed, but not really surprised to see him.

"He is mine," he snarled, his face creased to create a menacing scowl, his teeth elongated to become a deadly weapon. His senses doubled. He was a predator.

Blinking, the sweat and blood out of his eyes, James crouched on the floor, his clothes torn, his body a mass of bruises and cuts.

With a roar, James ran straight at Julian. "I'd rather fight you anyway," he said, as he swung an arm at him. Julian deflects it with his own arm and swings a right roundhouse kick to James's head. James then drives a right elbow into Julian's solar plexus.

"Whoosh," Julian made, as the breath was expelled from his body. James then followed that by a right hand to the groin.

Julian howled, grabbing his abused parts. Buffy could feel the surprise and pain of the attack. '_Whoa! What's going on here?'_ She quickly looked at Julian. 'Nah, I am imagining things.'

"I am just warming up," James said, dancing away and coming back to drive another elbow to Julian's jaw. He stepped away and delivered a right side kick to Julian midsection. He then grabbed Julian around the midsection, squeezing tight.

Julian grunted. He steps slightly to his left in a low stance, then he throw up both elbows sharply, catching James in his mouth. Blood gush everyway.

"Yu boke my tooth!" lisped James incredulously. "Uo tuclly boke it!" He cupped his mouth, using his tongue to search for the broken tooth, spitting it out, amidst salvia and blood.

"I will be breaking, a lot more if you allow me," Julian said, dancing on his feet like a boxer, waiting for his next shot. He made a running leap at James on all fours. James countered with a dropped front kick.

Snarling, Julian blocked the kick. His eyes gleaming and teeth bare, his canine gleamed in the light of the moon. Julian charged James. Both males lunged at each other with a ferocious battle cry. "Ventrue" growled Julian. "Brujah," roared James.

Both men shape shifted into a wolf form. Feral and vicious, tearing at each other with teeth and claws. The air around them became pungent with the scent of blood and sweat. Mesmerized, Buffy watched as the men battled each other. The eroticism of the dance, the retreat, the parry and thrustShe felt her panties moisten. She shuddered delicately.

James was getting tired, and he couldn't maintain the image of a wolf, he shape shifted back into a human. Breathing heavily, he lay stunned on the floor, naked as the day he was born. He had several cuts and bruises all over his body and he was bleeding heavily. He was in agony. Dazed, he staggered up to Julian, who had shifted back. But Julian stopped him with a sidekick to the side of his head.

James staggered back. He shook his head trying the clear it, but Julian saw an opening. He attacked James with a left roundhouse kick and then James counters with a right–spinning kick. James hit Julian with a right roundhouse kick, and then Julian counters with a simultaneous left middle block and punch. They did that for a while, both trading blows, not giving an inch.

"First you tried to take over my business, and then you tried to kill my woman," said Julian, his fury mounted, raging through him like red-hot fire.

Whimpering, James staggered back drunkenly.

Baring his fangs, Julian ran shape shifting into a wolf rushing the defenseless man. He grabbed him with his sharp teeth around his neck. The hot tangy taste of blood exploded into his mouth. The wolf ripped into James throat with a storm of blood and power.

With blood dripping down his muzzle, Julian howled.

Across town in a basement laboratory, two men were frantically shoving papers into a shredder, when Sonny and Frank burst into the room and confiscated evidence of the takeover and the formula for the virus.

"I'll take that," said Sonny, reaching gingerly for a vial filled with a white liquid, his hands covered by gloves.

Nude, his eyes glowed with a savage inner fire Julian stalked over to Buffy.

**AN: WARNING, WARNING. The next chapter is a graphic Nc17, for sexual intimacy. **


	17. Chapter 16

**In keeping with Fanfiction rules, I tone down this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Nc17

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Denotes: Inner dialogue Chapter 16 

**Releasing the Beast.**

Julian scented the air like a wild animal, smelling her arousal. He surrounded her on all fours. The beast would always be in him; he'll never be quite rid of it. He'll never be quite rid of the beast. He stalked Buffy. His keen senses absorbed her natural scent; it was a combination of vanilla and musk. One of his arms sprouted a claw and he slashes her shirt and pants, ripping it from her body, tossing the tattered remains away.

Buffy's body hummed with arousal. She hasn't been this excited since, she paused, thinking about it, forever. The cool breeze pebbled her naked nipples. She let out a whimper. Julian was a beast. She had watched as he stalked and tore into James as if he was nothing. She should be afraid. However, she was sure she wanted this.

"On your knees," Julian commanded his voice a soft growl.

She shivered in excitement.

He groaned aloud. _'Do not be scared. I will not hurt you,'_ he thought.

"You are doing great." Julian had never felt anything so incredible.

Intense pleasure made her legs tightens. Buffy felt incredible. _I do this! she thought. I make him go crazy with want and pleasure._ She felt empowered and feminine. She just wanted to please him so much. A flare of fire raced out from her center and set her fingers into a tingling blaze. She screamed. It was intense, both pleasure and pain.

He placed one hand beside her head to brace her body, and moved the other to reach around and play with her sensitized nipples. Slowly he bent to nuzzle her neck; his tongue flicked out and teased her ear.

Her heart was beating a little faster. He nipped at the skin, his tongue licking at her pulse, sharp fangs brushed her skin, and then he bit. She stiffened, gasping at the sweet pain. Her blood was rich and spicy. His salvia was mixing with her blood. He withdrew his fangs, licking the small wound. Marking her. It would leave a small scar, showing the world that she was his mate.

She was his. _'Mine.'_

Buffy abandoned herself to the whirl of sensation as her body convulsed.

"Mine," he growled. _Oh, she feels_ _so good,_ Julian thought.

"Uh," she said.

They lay together for a few minutes. A deep feeling of peace entered her being, as his heartbeat throbbed against her ear. Julian slid his hands across her silken belly gently caressing it. She curled into the curve of his body. Soon the dirt and the debris on the earthen floor grew uncomfortable.

She was hurtled back to earth as reality struck and a tension sprung up between them. Buffy was suddenly uncomfortable. She hadn't know of this strong passion she had within her and she can no longer deny herself, Julian touch. She got up, not looking a Julian. She ached all over; the muscles in her legs were trembling. She looked around, but all she found was her tattered shirt and one shoe. She has no idea where the rest of clothing went.

"I-I better be going," she said, avoiding his gaze. Backing away from him. She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

"Lissa wait," Julian said, with his arms outstretched. He stared at her baffled.

But Buffy fled. She didn't seemed to care that she was nude. The only thing on her mind was to get out of there, but she couldn't escape her memories, no matter how far she ran. His touch, his smell. The way he felt inside her. The incredible pleasure he rang from her body. It was like nothing she had experienced. Buffy never realized there was anything as wonderful as this. Not even being with Angel could compare to that few moments. '_Oh my God Angel._ _How could she be so stupid? Didn't she learn her lesson with Angelus?'_

She could feel Julian searching for her. She closed her mind blocking him from her thoughts. Buffy ran as if the hounds of hell were chasing her. She was running from her thoughts and feelings. She dodges behind buildings and trees, managing to reach Julian's mansion without anyone noticing her state of undress. She quickly barricades her self into her room. Instinctively she knew Julian wasn't going to turn into another Angelus. But what does the heart know? However, what upset more was she couldn't remember what Angel looked like, no matter how hard she tried. He was the love of her life. Wasn't he? Wasn't he?

How can she forget him? And Willow and Giles and Xander and her mom. She was happy. Julian had made her happy. She doesn't deserve to be happy. She had to leave. She might mess up his life as she did theirs.

Julian lay on the dirty floor; his dark eyes showed the tortured dullness of disbelief as he watched Buffy run away from him. What happen to the take-charge woman that Daedalus gives good name to. Being with her was incredible, more so than he could imagine. He wanted more. He needed more. He seemed to crave her ever day. Julian thanked the powers that allowed that tiny little spitfire to come into his life. He was getting tired of her running away. "She's mine!" he growled.

While Julian was contemplating his life, Cash walked up to him with several men in tow. "Are you okay boss?" He asked concerned, turning around to avoid Julian's nude body. He eyed James's mutilated body.

"Yeah," Julian said, unashamedly. "Someone get me something to wear."

"Right away," said a Gangrel rushing to dig up some clothing.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Cash asked, toeing the mutilated remains.

"Burn it," he said, stepping into a borrowed shirt and pants

"Will do boss, will do," Cash said, motioning to two Gangrel to get rid of the body.

The men quickly gathered some woods, and built a fire, where they lay the remains of Cyril James Beacham, who wanted power and glory. However, he did not understand that power came with a price. Power is seductive. There is a saying money is the root of evil, but power is the fertilizer that makes money grow. It corrupts.

His epitaph should read, "Here lies Cyril James Beacham, a man who tried to over shoot the stars."

"What happened to Beacham Cell, did we get all of them?" asked Julian, walking out of the warehouse, not once looking back.

"Most of them," Cash said. "Sonny called, he had the formula and several notes of how it was created. He also found a list. It seemed that Beacham kept a list of people who owed him favors. There names of several politician, judges, cops, you get the drill. It's a virtual who's who. Both Kindred and human are on the list."

Julian grunted.

Cash paused; not sure, he wanted to be the one to tell Julian that news. "Lillie was on the list," he said quietly.

Julian stumbled a few moments as he was getting into the car. He nodded once, saying that he heard Cash. He got into the car and the driver drove away. In that moment, Julian felt tired. He sat in the car, his eyes closed, remembering when everything was right in the world. All these years, Lillie had been at his side as a friend and as a lover, but to betray him was risking a death sentence. He knew that she tried to have Lissa killed. He found that out, having being in Lissa mind and Daedalus had told him the rest. But to compromise the masquerade out of jealousy and spite. He just shook his head in disbelieve.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** PG13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 17 

_**Whistler**_

Buffy's body ached, but it was a good ache. She had numerous cuts and bruises on her body, but in a day or two they would heal. However, she cannot say the same about her heart. She lay on her bed sobbing uncontrollably. Both Sasha and Cash had repeatable knocked at her bedroom door. But they were ignored.

Watching, the Powers That Be could not help but feel sorry for their warrior. If she were to perform in peak condition, she would need help.

A bright light suddenly flash into the room.

Buffy hid her face while the light got softer. Standing before her, was a person she hadn't see since the night she had killed Angel. Whistler.

He looked human, any person you would see walking the streets or at a baseball game. Average. He was wearing a multi colored checker sports jacket, with rust colored jeans pants and brown work boots. On his head, tipped to one side was a brown fedora hat with a small feather on it. He was one of many balance demons that worked for the P.T.B. He was there to guide the warrior of light, back on her true path.

"Hey there Slayer," Whistler said walking towards her.

Tears glistened on her pale, heart-shaped face, she asked dully, sniffing. "Whistler. What are doing here?"

Pacing the length of the room, Whistler spoke in an odd, yet gentle tone. "Slayer you are messing up your life,"

"What do you mean?" Buffy said her voice fragile and shaking. She climbed out of bed, ignoring the aches in her body, and slipped into a robe that was at the foot of the bed.

"No matter how hard this is, you have to move on with your life. Look," said Whistler, walking to stand directly in front of Buffy. "There is a lesson each of us must learn and that lesson is, with life there will be pain. You must go on, let other people in your life. Look at Sasha and Cash, they carefor you."

Her voice broke. "I don't want them to care," she said sobbing.

"You can't stop people from caring no matter how much you push them away. I know it won't be easy letting someone else in, but you have to," Whistler said, gently.

"No," Buffy cried. "I could get them killed, like I killed the others.

"Slayer you didn't kill your friends," he said, knowing she was talking them. "It was their time to go."

"But if I was there I would have saved them, if I didn't runaway, maybe they would be alive." She felt an acute sense of loss, as a stab of guilt pierced her breast.

"Is that what you wanted to do now? Runaway."

Looking away from him, Buffy blushed.

Whistler sighed. "Maybe if you never went to Sunnydale, they would haven't have met you. And they would not know anything about vampires. We could do '**what ifs or maybes,**' as many times as you wanted. But the fact is, they are dead and there is nothing you can do about it. But the question I need to ask you, is this. Have you forgiven them yet for not being there for you?"

"What!" Buffy said stunned. The question threw her a bit, coming from out of left field

"This is not just about you not saving them," Whistler said with quiet emphasis. "It s about they, not being there for you when you had to kill Angel. I saw what went down. I knew what you had to do. They didn't understand how hard it wasfor you to battle the love of your life.How conflicted you were. They only saw a demon, but you saw the man who once held you so tenderly.Now they are gone, but you are still here and you didn't have time to resolve anything between you and your friends, The Scooby Gang. You must forgive them."

"I can't," she said, her voice quavering. Her misery was like a steel weight. All these months, she didn't even knew that she resented the Scooby Gang. It took Whistler to spell out what she had been feeling those few months. She loved them, gentle Willow, wisecracking Xander, wise Giles, monosyllabic Oz, and straightforward Cordelia. And especially her mom. Oh, she misses her. But she resented their high and mighty superiority. Sometimes in the midst of being around them, she felt so alone. They didn't really understand the burden she carried, of being the savior of the world.

Hell yes, she resented them. They could leave anytime they wanted to. But she couldn't, unless she died. And as a Slayer, she was fated to die young. When she finally let her self live, she brought forth a vicious demon. She remembered that day vividly, there she was confused, being that was her first time, she had to put that aside the fear and the uncertainty to be strong for them. And all she heard was how could you? And when she wanted support, they turned their backs on her. Then she had to kill Angel. Yes for the first time in a while, she felt alive, but all she feels was resentment and guilt.

"Yes you can," Whistler said resolutely. "But most of all you must forgive yourself. There was nothing you could do."

"But it is my fault they died."

"No it is not. Look, maybe if you had been there every thing would have gone great. But, on the other hand, maybe not. You do not know. Fate can be a cruel mistress sometimes."

Buffy felt ice spreading through her stomach. "I feel so cold," she whispered hoarsely, her throat aching. Tears slowly found their way down her cheek.

Whistler walked towards Buffy, placing his arms around her and she buried her head into his chest, letting the sobs escape her. She wanted to go back to a time when she had never felt cold or alone. A place in her memories, which doesn't exist. "Every key to happiness lies in forgiveness Slayer." He paused, cocking his head to one side. He seemed to be listening to another voice only he could hear.

"They aren't dead," he said abruptly.

"What!" she said, her body stiffened in shock.

"Your friends are alive. Look Slayer," Whistler said patiently.

A soft gasp escaped her.

"Did your Watcher ever explain how the world was created?

She hesitated, blinking with bafflement. "Well yes," she said, not sure where this conversation is going. Right now, she was experiencing a gamut of perplexing emotions. Joy, Surprise and Confusion. "How? What?"

"All in good time," he said in placating gesture. "But, what I will tell you right now is, imagine if you will, the world making up of different dimensions. Places where vampires exist and where there magic abounded. Then imagine another place where demons and magic does not exists. It's called the Fanverse. In the Fanverse, there are many dimensions."

"What?" Buffy said, surprised. It seems that was all she could say. She kept getting surprise and surprises one after the other.

"The Fanverse," said Whistler with a smirk.

She has to sit down for this, Buffy thought. Walking slowly towards the bed, she asked. "How many dimensions are there?"

He shrugged dismissively. "Thousands, millions, billions, I don't really know. They never tell me these things."

He reached out to hold Buffy as she nearly collapsed, as her knees buckled. "Are you al right?"

"Yea," Buffy said with a vague gesture, before righting her self.

Eying her suspiciously, Whistler continued. "But what I can tell you is this. There are places where the Slayer exists and places where she doesn't. When you saved Lily in that hell dimension, you created a rift. The rift created a doorway and you entered the wrong one."

"What do you mean, I entered the wrong doorway!" Buffy yelled, interrupting him. She was again surprised. She understood that without surprises, life would be predictable but she wondered if her heart could take any more surprises.

Her reaction seemed to amuse him. "In life Slayer," Whistler said, entering a lecture mode. "There are many paths. Nevertheless, it is up to us, which one we will choose. That is why we called it destiny. Your destiny since you were born was to be mated with a vampire with a soul. In each dimension, you have done that. No it is not written which vampire you where mated with. In one dimension, it was Angelus. In another, it was Spike. But when you chose this path, you where directed to Julian Luna, because Angelus and his childer doesn't exist in this reality."

"What! I am a Slayer we kill vampires. I am not supposed to fall in love with one."

That did not stop you from falling for Angel, did you?" he said, disgusted with her reaction. Is that you are telling yourself, by trying to distance your self from Julian Luna. Forget what you have been taught. Yes, you were created to fight the evil of the world. But what if a vampire or a demon isn't evil. What then?

Ashamed, Buffy hanged down her head. "I don't know."

Whistler sighed exasperatedly.

Chastised, Buffy said. "What did you mean that Angel doesn't exist in this world? I remember Acathla opening and Angel being sent to hell."

"Well yes, that had happened here in this dimension and as well as yours. You Buffy Summers from your dimension stopped Angelus from opening the portal and so did this dimension Buffy. The dimension was the same up to that point. The difference was that your friends exist in that dimension, but not in this one. Even Angel came back from hell. You and the other Buffy had switched dimensions_. 'Oh, this is confusing…'_ The reason I am here is to give you direction. Listen Slayer, everything happened for a reason. You are meant to be here, not the other Buffy. But you." He said pointing to Buffy. "So stop punishing your self and Julian. You are meant to be together," he said dissolving and slowly fading away.

"Will I ever see my friends again?" Buffy asked to the fading Whistler.

"Maybe some day," he said, his voice trailing off.

He pops back suddenly. "By the way, you are immortal. So don't try to kill yourself again."

"But….." said a shock Buffy, her mouth-hanging open.

A knock sounded at the door. "Lissa, let me in, it's Julian. Can I come in?'"

"Just a minute," she said, getting off the bed. She straightens the covers, grabbed several used tissue and dumped them into the wastebasket. She rushed to the door almost tripping on her shoes lying on the floor. She wipes her damp eyes on her top.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, opening the door.

"We need to talk," he said, pushing her gently aside and walking into the room.


	19. Chapter 18

4

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Quote taken from the show.

Chapter 18 

_**Love Mattered**_

Julian sat across from Buffy. He eyed her tear stained face. "I am sorry about the other day. I was too rough," he said, his expression serious.

"No you weren't, "she admit, blushing furiously. She chewed on her lower lip and stole a look at him.

"Good, good," he said, his voice shakier than he would've of liked. He nervously clasped and unclasped his hands. "I didn't want to hurt you but I wasn't really my self. But you were so warm, so tempting, you make me lose all my control. And your scent was so intoxicating; I just wanted to have a taste."

Blushing and avoiding his gaze, Buffy said. "That's okay, I enjoyed it." Every time his gaze met hers, her heart turned over in response. She remembered what Whistler said, and she was tired of running.

Intense astonishment touched his face. "You did!" he asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said, coloring fiercely.

"Bu-but, you left," Julian said, staring at her in bewilderment. "

Her hazel eyes met his dark ones. "Look," Buffy said, "I couldn't reconcile my feelings for you and what I had felt for Angel. Now, that's all changed."

"How? What?" he said, his eyes darken with emotion.

"Whistler."

"Who, and what is a whistler," Julian asked puzzled.

"Whistler is a balance demon, who worked for the Powers That Be.

"Okay," said Julian confused. _Balance demon? Power that be? _

"Don't worry," Buffy said, smiling gently. "I'll tell you later. What did you want to talk to me about," she said.

Julian walked over to the window. With his back to Buffy, he said "Some people had called me weak; because I had hesitated in calling a blood hunt on Alexandra when we found out she had broken the masquerade. You see I loved her for years and I though I had never thought I would love again after my wife Evelyn died in childbirth. I did. I was embraced into the Kindred and in it, I found a new family. I was falling for the woman I was dating before you came into my life, Caitlin. With her, I was risking not only my heart but also the masquerade. But I could not, would not, risk the masquerade."

"Lillie was a different story. I had loved Lillie. You cannot be with someone for over fifty years and not grow to love them. But with her, it was all about sex and control. She wanted to be seen as the prince's girlfriend. However, that is all in the past. Yes, I lived along time and have had many women, but that stopped when I found you. You complete me. You are my mate. I love you Elisabeth Buffy Summers Winters. I would gladly give up being the Prince if I cannot have you in my life. The last thing Alexandra had said to me was '**_she wanted to be a woman, a girl consumed by love.' _** I had never understood, but I do now. I am standing here before you a man consumed by love."

She stared longingly at him, while tears slowly found their way down her cheeks. She stood up and walk slowly towards him. She was overwhelmed by her love for this man. Eight months ago, she was in such despaired. She never thought she would find someone who understood her completely. Flaws and all. "You gave me strength and the courage to live again. I was a coward, hiding behind my pain. Not realizing you was in pain too. I hated being a coward. I hated that you made me feel. But most of all, I couldn't help but be in love with you," said Buffy, stopping in front of Julian. "I was so conflicted, I loved Angel a long time and it's hard letting someone else in my life. And I thought you would hurt me the same way that he did.

Julian opened his mouth to defend him self.

"No, I understand you would never hurt me," Buffy said, stopping him in mid motion. _He was so handsome he astounds her_. "And I know Angel wouldn't have hurt me if he was in his right mind. However, I was seventeen and it was my first sexual experience. In addition, what he said after, made me feel like a lesser of a person. But I wanted you to know I wasn't running from you, but my self."

"Oh, Lissa you do understand." said Julian, meeting her in the middle of the room. "Since Archon death, no one knew how it is to be the judge, jury and executioner. But you do," he said, bringing his hand to caress her face. Her skin tingled when he touched her. "You have seen the best of me and the worst and still you are here by my side." Julian cupped her face in both hands. Parting her lips, she raised herself to meet his kiss. His tongue traced the soft fullness of her lips. Giving herself freely to the passion of the kiss, it was like coming home.

**AN/ Warning, Next Chapter NC17. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Nc17

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move slower in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 19 

**Taming the Beast**

He moved his mouth over hers, devouring its softness. A low groan vibrated in Buffy's throat. His lips left hers to nibble at her earlobe. "Damn you taste good, real damn good," he growled.

Blood pounded in her brain, it leapt from her heart making her knees tremble as his lips seared a path down her neck, her shoulders. Reclaiming her lips, he crushed her to him. Her tongue met his, drawing him deeper, caressing him, luxuriating in the taste of him. Hot, spicy. He tasted male, dark and forbidden. She groaned against his lips, needing more. He moved, drawing back, his lips going to her neck. His teeth nipped at her skin briefly, a growl emanating from his chest as one hand moved from her hip to below her breast.

His mouth moved from her neck, along her collarbone, sipping, and licking as he blazed a path back to her neck. Buffy felt like she was burning alive.

Julian ripped the shirt off her. He needed to feel her naked skin against him.

Buffy, dazed with passion, never noticed when both of their clothes came off. But she sighed in relief, when she felt his cool skin against his heated flesh. '_You feel so good.'_

Julian swept her, weightless, into his arms over to the bed. Their lips met again. Her tongue eagerly met his, demanding, controlling. Her hands gripped his hair, holding close to her, as their tongues mated.

His arms went around her, nails scraping along her back as she arched her body closer to him desperate to quench the fire he had set. Fine hairs on his chest rasped her nipples, engorged to a point of pain.

'_Please'._ "Please," Buffy begged. She did not know what she pleaded for, but he knew.

"I need to be inside you now," he growled. One hard thrust and he was buried into her body.

"Are you okay?" Julian asked. She felt so good. She was tight and hot, her muscle gripping him like a velvet glove.

'Yes," Buffy said, "You feel so gooood," she said clutching his buttocks tightly, trying not to miss any sensation. Her hips ground against his powerful thrusting as she kept up with his increasing pace. Thin layers of sweat that glistened on their bodies as they intertwined deeper and deeper into each other.

Gritting his teeth, Julian eased back, wanting to scream at the incredible pleasure. He thrusts back inside her tight flesh.

She was bucking against him, her head twisting from side to side, twisting the sheets desperate for release. '_More,'_ she thought. "Julian!" She gasps, her nails biting into his skin.

'_Oh yes, I'll give you more.'_ He growled, as he drove against her harder.

Buffy felt all of the muscle, throughout her body contract as he moved inside her. Her hands would ball into fists and unclench themselves to the rhythm that he slammed her into the smooth folds of the bed they were sharing.

Both their climaxes were coming. Buffy removed her hands from his butt to grate her fingernails against the cool skin of his back. Her nails dug into his back callously and she was able to draw blood with her touch. Julian gasped, his fang coming out at the smell of blood. His sharp teeth scratched across the surface of her throat. He gave her a little nip, and then he sank his fangs into her warm flesh and her blood flooded into his mouth. .

"Julian…" she screamed. It was a beautiful sound, filled with love as it echoed throughout the room. Her eyes closed as she allowed exhaustion to capture her and Julian. She sighed, for the first time in months she felt completed. She was home.

Buffy woke the next morning, watching Julian sleep. She could feel the heat of his body course down the entire length of hers. Her body and heart was contented. It was a simple pleasure, just waking up to a sleeping man. One muscled arm lay draped over the pillow. It is interesting, she thought, Julian being Kindred, felt so warm and inviting. She almost felt dizzy, she was in love. What a difference the day made. She was going give up all this yesterday, because she felt guilty. The circumstance that brought them together was extreme. Although Whistler said they belong to each other and Julian told her he loved her, maybe he doesn't want to be with her.

She got out the bed careful, trying not to wake him. She then retrieve Julian's discarded shirt off the floor. '_Mmm, it smells like_ _him._' She walked over to the window her muscles trembled, a delicious ache. It was a dreary morning; fog had rolled up across the San Francisco bay, blanket the early morning hours with gray.

Feeling the bed beside him empty, Julian opened his eyes. "Darling, he said squinting narrowly in the morning light. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked, rising fluidly from the bed.

Watching Julian walk towards her, Buffy Tilting her head back, she peered in his face. "When are we going on a date?" she asked.

"What date?" asked Julian dumbfounded. He eyed her apprehensively.

She dropped her eyes before his steady gaze; her mind was mixture of hope and fear. "We never went on a real date. I wanted to be pampered, courted. We never got to know each."

"Darling, I have been in your mind, and your body," Julian said, taking her tenderly in his arms. "I know everything about you."

"Julian!" Buffy cried, an unwelcome blush crept into her cheeks.

Seeing, the blush, Julian laughed softly. "Don't be embarrassed, darling. I am just saying we don't have to date to know each other."

Pushing Julian aside, Buffy storm to a chair and flopped down in it. "I want a date. I want to get dress up and look fabulous for you, I wanted to take you out and show the world that you are my man, and I am your woman. Is that too much to ask?"

"Ah, little one," he said, following her to the chair. He stooped down and pushed stray tendrils of blonde hair from her cheek. "No it is not too much to ask. You are my world; I would do anything for you. You just have to asked."

"Oh Julian," she cried wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much." A delightful shiver of wanting ran through her.

"I love you too Lissa.

Easing slightly out of Julian arms, Buffy asked playfully, glancing at him. . "So when are we going on a date?"

Julian hands slipped up her arms, bringing her closer, "Never change," he whispered into her hair.

Her soft curves melting to the contours of Julian's lean body, Buffy sighed.

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characterization of BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...**

**Title:** New Beginnings

**Author:** Lotusja

**Genre:** Crossover/AU

**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings: **Buffy-Julian

**Ratings:** Pg 13

**Feedback: **Yes Please

**Distribution: Please asked** and it will be given unto you.

**Summary:** Take place when Buffy run away in season 2 to Los Angeles, after killing Angel. In season 3 after helping Lilly in hell, (because time move closer in hell dimension) Buffy founded that 10 yrs had past when she got out. Therefore, she went to San Francisco to start a new life and meet someone who gives her reason to live.

Chapter 20

_Epilogue_

**Blood hunt had being called. **

"I declare blood hunt upon Lillie Lantry for breaking the commandment of our masquerade. She will be hunted down and her blood will strengthen us."

Julian walked into Lillie's Haven. He looked around and walked to the corner table, where she sat nursing a glass of red wine, staring at it pensively. Hesitating, he sat on the opposite chair across from her. It was early in the morning and the Haven was empty except for a few Kindred cleaning up. They sat silently for a long time. "Have I been taking you for granted Lillie," he asked in the silence. He motions a waitress towards their table.

"I don't know what you mean." Lillie said, stirring uneasily in the chair..

Julian paused, waiting for the waitress to take his order and leave. "You risked the masquerade, endangering us all," he said, with a watchful fixity in his face. He leaned towards her, speaking above a whisper.

A shadow of alarm touched her face. "Me! Me? What about you?" Lillie retorted all the jealousy and pain in her voice. "You are the one risking the masquerade by involving yourself with humans. I thought you had learned your lesson, but I guess I was wrong."

The waitress chooses that moment to bring Julian' s wine. "Here you go Julian," she said smiling at the handsome Prince.

"Thanks Sarah," Julian said in a deep tone. He nodded and smiled slightly at her.

Sarah smiled and bowed, leaving the glass of wine on the table.

"You can't help it. Can you?" There was a critical tone to her voice.

"What?" Julian demanded staring at Lillie baffled.

"Flirting!" she spat out the words contemptuously.

"What! What are talking about?" Julian said in dazed exasperation.

"It was just like I am not even here. You had to flirt with the waitress," she replies in a low tormented voice.

"Lillie what are talking about? She just brought me glass a wine, and I said thanks," Julian said, totally bewildered at her accusation.

Lillie's thoughts were jagged and painful. "All those times, when you were with me and you messed up, I forgave you, now I am asking you to forgive me."

"Forgiveness!" Julian said, giving her a sidelong glance of utter disbelief. "You have to be kidding. What you did doesn't merit forgiveness."

"What did I do that was so terrible?" Lillie asked leaning lightly into him, tilting her face to wards his.

Shaking his head, Julian cried in dismay. "You do not have a heart; first you try to have Lissa killed, then conspire with our enemy."

"One less human," she mumbled.

Julian just looked at her in astonishment. "You definitely don't have a heart, we were all human once. And Lissa is more than human,"

Sudden anger lit her eyes. "Yeah! What's that about? She is the killer of our kind, and you brought her in the very heart of Kindred."

"Lissa is not a mindless killer," he said tersely. "She will protect those she considered family, and we have laws and she won't break them for her own selfish reason."

"Selfish, you considered me selfish," Lillie hissed, spittle of spit was flying everywhere. "You are the one that is selfish, putting a human before Kindred."

"She is my mate," Julian said quietly.

"What!" Lillie said, too stunned to cry. All her anger seems to disappear

"She's my mate," Julian said proudly.

"That's what I thought you said." She gazed at him in despair; she had to face facts, that soon she will be facing the harsh realities of loneliness. Dejectedly, she mumbled, "How did it happen?"

"I do not how or why providence chooses her to be my mate, but I am glad they did," Julian said smiling tenderly, thinking about the warm and vibrant woman, he left in his bed. "But this get together is not really about Lissa, it's about you. I cannot save you Lillie; you must answer to your crimes," Julian said, aching with an inner pain. Lillie and he had a complex relationship for over fifty years. Both of them had continued to see other people, but when Lissa entered his life, he knew that she was going to be the one. He doesn't hate Lillie, even for what she had done, but he is saddened that several years of friendship had to end like that. "And with all you have done, I don't want to. You had accused me of being weak with Alexandra. Now you can't call me weak," He said, getting up and walking away. Leaving the glass of wine untouched on the table.

Lillie sat, starring at the glass of wine, blood tears running down her check.

A group of Gangrel and Brujah suddenly surrounded her, grabbing her out of the chair. "Julian," she cried. Panic like she'd never known before welled in her throat.

But Julian walked out without a backward glance.

"Let go of me," Lillie cried, tugging at her rumpled clothes, as several Kindred surrounded her. She vowed to show how unconcerned she was. Girding herself with resolve, she said smiling, "Can't we just talk about this."

Giving Lillie a hostile glance, Cash bend his head slightly forward toward her and growled, "Run."

She stiffened and haughtily tossed her head. She looked around at all possible exit and starting running.

Several hours later, Cash hesitated at Julian's bedroom door. He sighed and quickly knocked at the door. Julian opened the door frowning slightly. "Yeah," he said.

"It is done boss," said Cash, speaking in a gentle tone.

Julian nodded; staring unseeing past him, then gently closed the bedroom door.

Eyeing Julian quietly for a moment, Buffy pouted. "I am cold," her voice muffled by the several sheets covering the bed.

"I'll keep you warm," he said, making a diving leap into the bed, tickling her.

The last thing Cash heard as he walked towards his own rooms was Buffy's laughter.

**The End.**


End file.
